Yu Yu Mutation
by Black Shadow Tigress
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei go undercover as mutants, Join the X-Men, and find a powerful artifact that was stolen from Spirit World. Rated T for future language. Chapter 11 revised. please read again!
1. Chapter 1, Heart Attack

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men Evolution, I made this up for fun.

* * *

Chapter one 

* * *

"Yusuke Urameshi, Gender: male. Age: 17. Mutant status: unknown. Location: Genkai Temple in Osaka, Japan." Cerebro's mechanical voice reports.

"Hiei Jaganshi, Gender: male. Age: Unknown. Mutant status: Unknown. Location: Genkai Temple in Osaka, Japan."

'Odd… Two new mutants discovered in the same vicinity?' Professor Charles Xavier thought. He was however, cut short of his thoughts as Cerebro discovered yet another new Mutant.

"Shuichi Minamino, Gender: male. Age: 18. Mutant status: Unknown. Location: Genkai Temple in Osaka, Japan."

'Strange. These boys may be worth checking out.' _'Storm, Logan,'_

'_Yes Charles?' _

'_Yeah Chuck?'_

'_Prep the Black Bird. We're taking a trip.' _

'_Where are we going now?' _Logan asks.

'_Japan.' _Charles cut the telepathic link before his old friend had a chance to object, then wheeled himself out of Cerebro's room and down to the Hanger.

* * *

"Damn Koenma and his stupid missions." Yusuke Urameshi grumbles while forcing himself up the tall flight of stone steps, Kurama stepping lightly beside him. "He has the worst timming."

"Still mad about the slap Keiko gave you?" Kurama asks while suppressing a snicker.

"She slaps hard!" he protests while rubbing his left cheek "And it still hurts. But its not just her, you and Botan just had to give me a near Heart Attack. Do you WANT me to die again?"

"…Well it would be quieter if you were gone…"

"It. Was. Rhetorical." Yusuke hissed. Kurama just laughs.

"Relax, it was a joke."

Yusuke went back to his ranting about the assignment, "That Brat picks the wrong ass times to give me, us, ANOTHER damn case…"

"It must be important if he simply couldn't tell Botan what the case is, so she could relay the message." Kurama pointed out.

"I wouldn't doubt it if he lost another stupid artifact from his dad's vault." Yusuke says, completely ignoring his friend's statement.

"Yes it would be rather disappointing if someone, other than me and Hiei, broke in to steal a _powerful_ artifact from the Vaults." Kurama said in a monotone as he steps lightly beside the Toushin. "If so, then I may have to find another challenge."

Yusuke looked at his friend curiously, "You sound more like Youko." Kurama turned his head slightly and grins menacingly.

"The Sickle moon is tomorrow. Youko is getting a little restless." He explains.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… so where do you think pacifier breath's making us go this time."

"It's hard to say. Botan didn't give us much information."

~Flashback~

"Yusuke You JERK!"

*SLAP*

"OWCH! KEIKO! What was that for-" Keiko stomps away cutting his sentence short. "Hey, wait up!" He shouts, but she was already too far to hear. "What did I do this time?" He asks himself.

"Maybe you were not paying attention when she was talking to you." A voice says from behind, making the young punk jump almost out of his skin.

"Damn it Kurama… Has anyone ever told you not to sneak up on someone!" Yusuke half shouted.

Kurama let out a small chuckle, "Not if the person I sneak up on can sense me," He paused "And hello to you too, Yusuke."

Yusuke was ready to tell him off, but is quickly cut short.

"Yusuke, Kurama!" they hear a familiar voice shouting from the sky.

"Botan?" they said in unison as they look up to se her.

Botan, also known as the Grim Reaper, flies down riding side-saddle on her oar and coming to a short stop right in front of a panicking Yusuke "Hello boys," she says and hop's off her oar.

"DAMN IT BOTAN! First Kurama, now you! "Yusuke shouts and grasps his chest "Are you guys trying to give me a Heart Attack?"

She sweat-drops and turns to Kurama for an explanation, but he just waves her off. "Anyway, I'm here to inform you of your next assignment."

"What!"

Kurama sighs by his friend's action. "What is the mission this time?"

"I… Don't know," Yusuke and Kurama sweat drop "Koenma only told me to get you two and Hiei and have you three go to Genkai's by Noon."

"So were going on a blind mission?" Kurama asks. Yusuke snorts.

"No were going on a stupid mission with no information." Kurama sighs.

~End Flashback~

"Stupid Koenma." Yusuke Grumbles once more.

Now they have to waste time walking up the steps of Hell to meet the Junior God of Hell in order to get

His new Assignment to Hell… (I kind of sort of took this sentence from Kurome shiretsu's fic, I really liked it^_^)

As the two demons pass through the temple wards and up the last flight of steps, Kurama's nose instantly picked up some strange scents from the air and stiffens.

Yusuke sees this and asks "What is it."

He shakes his head, "It seems Genkai has some company." He lifts his head up a bit higher and slowly inhales.

As he is doing this Yusuke glances around to spot anything out of the ordinary. His eyes widen as he spots something in the clearing near the temple. "There are three, I smell musk, sweat, cologne (sp?) And… metal?" Yusuke turns to a confused Kurama. "I also smell a combination of Flowers, ran dew, and… Lightning?" 'I didn't even know lightning was a smell' he shakes his head. "This is puzzling."

"Well, maybe it's got something to do with that huge Jet I noticed over there." Yusuke points to the clearing."

Very puzzling indeed...

* * *

Moment's before ~

Japan, the most overly crowded, Hi-Tec, Polluted place there is, so it wasn't surprising to Storm as she viewed out the window of the Black Bird to see Buildings upon Buildings all over the area.

"WOW!"

What did surprise her was the vast range of ageing forest they were flying over.

Logan notices Storm's expression "Un-expecting?" She nods and he silently grunts, "Well it's not surprising. Japan is packed with ruthless and untamed terrain. This is why the cities as crowded as they are today."

"Oh." Is the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"We are here." Charles announces and Storm views out the window once more to find them landing near an Ancient temple/Shrine.

"…Charles, where exactly are we…?" she asks… but no answer came.

Logan exits the jet, closely followed by Charles and Storm, and begins to circle the shrine in hopes to find any sign of someone living here, find the boys, and get out of this country before the past catches up with him…

"Logan, Logan?"

"Huh? What?" Storm was trying to get his attention.

"There is a little girl waiting at the door, she's saying something but I don't understand her." She says.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Logan directs his attention to the Young woman, wearing a beautiful traditional style light blue Kimono and has hair the color of Teal (or Aqua, whichever you choose) with a crimson red Barrett (sp?) clipped to it, now standing before him. Her Skin seems almost as pale as Ice, and her Eyes…

…Red…?

~"Hello, my name is Yukina"~ She bows before him, Charles and Storm and snapped Logan from his thoughts… again. ~"Master Genkai is waiting your arrival, please follow me."~

Logan bows and apologizes to the young Ice Maiden then relays the message to his two companions. Entering the temple, Charles, Logan and Storm gasp while looking upon the ancient artifacts surrounding the inside of the building.

Not even Charles has this many ancient items in his facility (hmm… I wonder why ).

They reach an open doorway to find an old woman, with pale grey pink hair and an odd looking hat on her head, kneeling at a table with her eyes closed and drinking some tea.

"…Well don't just stand there," she opens her eyes. "Get in here and shut the door," She says in almost perfect English.

How did she…? Logan quickly apologized, ushered the other two in and quickly, but gently shut the door. Just because winter was over it doesn't mean it wasn't cold out. He took a seat next to the table with Storm following his example. This left three empty seats, and an empty space (which is quickly filled by Charles) next to and across from them.

~"Yukina you may go back to the kitchen."~

With a bow, Yukina exits the room.

Genkai turns her attention back to the three before her.

~"Now since you want my successor and his two friends, I need to know who I'm dealing with. Let's start with names… I'm Genkai…"~ she says with her raspy voice.

~"The names Logan, This is Ororo Monroe and Charles Xavier."~ He hand gestures to each person.

By this point Storm is so confused, but Logan quickly fills them in "… She also knows why were here."

"She knows?" Storm asks, clearly confused.

"Humph, I knew before you even got here kid."

"But how…?" Charles starts. He wanted answers, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Silence remained as minutes passed by, until, that is, everyone in the temple hears a shout. Genkai smirks and stands up, "It seems they are here." With that she walks out the door.

Charles and Storm turns to Logan for an explanation/translation. He looks at them, "Roughly, it sounded like 'Hey Grandma, guess who's back'."

"Grandma… She's related to one of them?" Logan just shrugs.

"Who knows, but I have a feeling we will find out soon."

* * *

Well there you go, this is my first fan fiction so please be gentle, kind and nice and please review… please... Black Shadow Tigress


	2. What's a Mutant?

**Again, I am really sorry but this is a rewrite of the second chapter, I really didn't like how the chapter turned out so I fixed it up. Well anyway, here is chapter two rewrite. I also want to thank those who have been patient with me and thank who have either reviewed, alerted, or put my story as one of they're favorites; rogue rider zero, deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover, ShadowWolfDagger, Mistress Hikari, goth Lolita, FanFictionFan345, ninja worrior vampire god, Danshingu-Murasaki-Momo, Rath141419, The 214****th**** Rabid Fangirl, Sealed in the sea, Sapphirethief, asredwer, Suicidal – Shinigami, and darkwolf1662. Now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own either shows and is just making this up for fun. So you can't sue me, neener neener neener… seriously, please don't sue, 'cuz all you'll get is about ten bucks.

What's a Mutant?

After Yusuke had made them selves known, the two demons found the old bag of bones standing in the doorway of her home. She looked so old and frail; as if you pushed her she could fall over and break her hip.

"Hey Genkai," Yusuke says. "How's it going?"

Her eyes travel from Yusuke to Kurama, then back to Yusuke. "You're late, dimwit!" Truth is, she could kick demon ass better than Yusuke in her prime and can still take a punch today.

"What!" Yusuke burst. "Botan said to be here at noon!" He protests.

Genkai cracked a faint smile, just the reaction she wanted. "Idiot, it is twelve O' six, our guests have been waiting for at least Ten minutes."

Kurama stepped in before a fight broke out between the two. "Our apologies Genkai, we did not mean to take so-" He paused, confused. "You have visitors?" he asks, trying to sound surprised.

Genkai grunted "No Shuichi, you two have visitors. After all, you caught they're sent on the way up." She then turns back and enters her home. Yusuke and Kurama exchange looks then follow her inside.

Inside the temple Genkai and Yusuke start arguing about stupid things, until he spots the three not-so-familiar faces sitting a few feet away. Kurama tensed a bit, the smell of electricity intensified but Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

He was basically dragged up here by Fox-boy… for this?

He wanted answers.

"Who are they." It wasn't really a question, more like a demand.

"Americans, here to see the two of you," she replied "They have an interesting story so ask them yourself." She then went back to her seat and starts sipping her tea.

Yusuke gave her a dark look before facing there visitors and asked again, but before anyone could react all time stops around him and suddenly a toddler pops out of mid air, floating in front of him.

"Yusuke!" He shouts "We have an emergency!"

"Koenma!"

King Enma Jr. otherwise known as Koenma, had shown up in his toddler form, dressed in his normal blue robes and complete with his giant hat and blue 'pacifier' in his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Yusuke asks, stunned, "Those people are going to notice you!"

"I froze time Yusuke, no one can see us."

"Oh, right… forgot you could do that."

"That's not important! I am here to give you your next assignment." His voice became more serious "An artifact has been stolen from the Rekai!" His bright brown eyes wide with… fear?

Yusuke groans. "Not again."

Koenma's brows furrowed. "This time it was stolen from my vault, My Vault! The stupid demon has taken my prize possession, which has sentimental value and it's a very powerful weapon." He says. "In the wrong hands it could-"

"End all of humanity?" He guesses and Koenma nods his head.

"And if my dad finds out I lost it…" He starts whimpering. Yusuke didn't bother guessing, he knew what would happen.

His pace paled.

Oh joy.

"Alright I get it; it's the end of the world one way or another if I don't find the stupid thing. So what does it have to do those three" He points to the table where the strangers are sitting. "I know they aren't here for a friendly visit, so start talking."

"Ah yes, these three are from America, they are here to take you Kurama and Hiei to your next assignment since we believe the artifact is somewhere in America."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "So in other words they are our free ride to the states."

"Yes… wait… no not just that." Koenma was to the verge of pulling his hair out one by one. "Even though they are human, they are also a different breed of human. They are called Mutants."

"What the heck is a Mutant?"

Koenma sighs. "They are basically regular humans with super human capabilities, like telepathy, or super human strength."

Yusuke frowns, eyes narrow "What like Asato Kido and the other humans turned demon?"

"Not quite." He explains. "These humans are born with there powers dormant inside them until there teen years, between the ages 13 and 18. These three are a part of a group of mutants called 'The X-Men' and I want you, Kurama and Hiei to go undercover as mutants. Make friends with them as they could be of great help in this case."

"Or a great pain in the ass." Yusuke muttered.

"What was that!"

"Nothing!" He quickly said "So how the hell are _we_ supposed to pose as mutants!" He shouts.

"The man in the wheelchair is sort of an expert on mutants. He owns an institute called 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Children.' He helps young children who have trouble controlling there powers." He sucks on his pacifier before continuing. "We have tampered with the device that scans the planet for new mutants and made the three of you a little more… noticeable."

Yusuke was getting a little impatient now. "Yeah and…"

"They do not know your ability," Koenma continued, irritably. "Same as Kurama and Hiei. We did this to peak there interest in you."

"Uh huh, Jorge came up with the idea, didn't he?"

Koenma was ready to scratch his eyes out. That ogre was always trying to steal his spotlight. "That's not the point!" he fumed "As for your abilities, try to limit yourselves, only use one ability. Stick with your strength and the skills Genkai has taught you and use your spirit gun unless you absolutely have to. Kurama should try to stick with his less dangerous plants and avoid letting Youko out. And Hiei, if he shows up, will be able to use any ONE of his abilities."

Yusuke looked at him reluctantly "You're kidding, right?"

Koenma frowned. "This is very serious Yusuke. This demon has fled to America and is most likely going to form an alliance with the mutants, which is until, he gets what he wants. Who ever stole my artifact is either very stupid, or knows what kind of power he possesses."

"So you want me to go to America, find this artifact, and send this demon's sorry ass back to the Makai."

"No, I want you to find out who has it and what they're motive is. Then I want you to kick his sorry ass back to the Makai and bring my possession back to me." He says. "Now I would normally send you by yourself, however Kurama's thieving skills may help on this case as the artifact is made with pure gold and has the power to form into any object the handler wants, and I figured Hiei would like a change of scenery and would like to join you two. I may even cut his probation down some more. I be that would get him to show."

Yusuke thought hard about this (not really) but he finally answers "Sounds kind of fun." Koenma's eyes light up; normally he would have to bribe him to go on missions. "Besides," Yusuke continues "I've been pretty bored with the lame missions you have been giving me lately." He smirked at the pint sized god.

Then Koenma remembered something about the thief and his face darkened, "One more thing Yusuke," he pauses "We are trying to find the identity of this mystery demon, but I believe he is someone you have encountered before…"

**Well, not the longest chapter I have done, but I promise the next will be longer. And hopefully I will get it out sooner. And I will not be using Japanese as a primary language for three reasons, because I have only watched the English version of Yu Yu Hakusho and in my mind Yusuke already knows English, and it is a pain to have to switch back and fourth between languages. The third reason will be explained in the next chapter.**

**Asato Kido is one of the Humans turned Demon in the 'Chapter Black' season. He is the one who can control his shadow and can ensnare anyone who steps on it, but he is also one of the good punks.**

**Again, sorry it took me so long to post. I am very slow when trying to put the words together in the right way. And if anyone finds any flaws, feel free to say something so I may fix it (other than it sounding like Kurome Shiretsu's, since this is based off of her story). **

**Ja Ne ~Black Shadow Tigress~**


	3. Explanations

**Hello again my fellow fan fic fans. I'm back from being sick (again) and have a new chapter up and ready for reviews! Just kidding, you don't have to review, but I do like them since they help me push on. **

I am sorry for the confusion in the earlier chapters, some people has asked when this is taking place. Well it takes place at the end of YYH and a few episodes before the end of season two for X-Men Evolution, and as for pairings… Yusuke and Keiko definitely, but I am not going to revolve around it. That's all I got so far for pairings, we'll see as it progresses.

I would also like to take this time to thank btstfn, elemental9214, hanyou4lyfe, sanriolover, KaizerDragoon, Sabaku no Koori, Amber Hoshi, Twi-Red-Ruxi, darkdelilah, and Fox Moonshadow for either putting me on they're favorites list, Alert list or Reviewing. I really appreciate it a lot and hope I won't disappoint you all too much.

**Now on with the Fic.**

"English"

"_Japanese" italics_

'thoughts'

"Makai language" demon speak.

* * *

_Last time~_

_Yusuke thought hard about this (not really) but he finally answers "Sounds kind of fun." Koenma's eyes light up; normally he would have to bribe him to go on missions. "Besides," Yusuke continues "I've been pretty bored with the lame missions you have been giving me lately." He smirked at the pint sized god._

_Then Koenma remembered something about the thief and his face darkened, "One more thing Yusuke," he pauses "We are trying to find the identity of this Mystery demon, but I believe he is someone you have encountered before…" _

Now~

Kurama was baffled. 'These humans… They look normal enough, but they're scent…' It completely threw his head for a loop.

Turning to his punk friend he notices his eyes were glossy. 'Deep in thought I see.' He tries getting his attention without the others noticing but nothing worked. 'I wonder what has got him so strained.' He thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was like someone sucker punched him in the face. Yusuke couldn't find the words to say he was so stunned. Koenma took this time to leave and time resumed again.

'A demon I've encountered before, who the hell could that be!' he thought, 'All the demons I've encountered I killed, except for Hiei and Kurama, but they're my friends.'

"_Yusuke?"_

So there he was, lost in his thoughts while standing in front of three complete strangers that were supposed to be part of his next assignment.

"_Yusuke!"_

"_What!"_ He snapped, then realized who he was talking to. _"sorry." _

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." _Yusuke then turns his attention back on the mutants.

He sees the muscular, burly man stand. He looks Kurama and himself up and down, examining them. He had black hair with a Navy Blue Hugh to it, he was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt with a black leather jacket over it and worn out blue jeans. Yusuke almost started laughing until the man opened his mouth.

"_So you two are the ones Xavier's interested in?"_ He said in almost perfect Japanese. "_Hmph, you don't look like much." _

Kurama stayed emotionless but Yusuke smirks "Yeah, you don't look American, so I guess were both disappointed." He said in near perfect, though heavily accented English which startled both the mutants and Genkai. He was thankful now that Keiko forced him to learn English, with her and Kurama's help he was able to understand and speak it pretty good.

"Who are you, exactly?" Kurama asks.

"The names' Logan," he says, snapping out of the shocked state. His voice was gravelly, like Genkai's. "This is Professor Charles Xavier, and Ororo Munroe." He gestures to the two sitting next to him.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this is Shuichi Minamino."

The woman, African American, looked to be middle aged with long white hair which struck Kurama as odd since she was so young. She wore a long sleeved blouse and some skinny pants. And her eyes held a kindness in them that when you look into them you couldn't help but smile. "Hello," her voice held warmth that was so much like Yukina's own, despite her being an ice apparition.

"Yes hello," The bald man in the wheelchair, now known as Charles, greeted. "As my friend has said, I am Charles Xavier, and I own a School for gifted children back in America." He explained.

Yusuke frowned. "And you're here because…"

"Yusuke!"

"What, you don't suspect anything strange. We haven't had any visitors since we became Genkai's students." He said to Kurama, flashing a playful grin "And they as hell didn't come all this way to see grandma without wanting they're asses kicked." Genkai shot him an evil glare, but Charles cut in before she could start anything.

"He is right." He turns to face Yusuke and Kurama "There is something about you two that interests me, something special." Charles says, quickly glancing toward his old friend and student. "Logan, Ororo, and I are also considered special."

'This is not good,' Kurama though. 'How do they know who we are?'

"We have a special ability that can sometimes be hard to understand and control for you." Ororo put in.

"You are a mutant." Charles said. His voice held an edge to it, like he was waiting for something to happen.

"…"

Kurama blinked once, then twice. He cocks his head a bit sideways. "Excuse me?"

Logan smirked "He said you're a mutant, red."

Kurama raises an eyebrow and glanced over to Yusuke, only to find him not paying much attention. 'Koenma must have informed him of our mission, but how?' He thought.

Yusuke took a quick glance at Kurama and mentally snorts. He could see his gears turning.

"Will you please explain to me exactly what a mutant is?"

Charles rolls a little closer to the two boys. He then folds his hands and begins explaining. "We are called mutants because there is an extra gene inside of us that we call the X-gene. It is what gives us our abilities."

Kurama stares at him skeptically then turns to Yusuke _"Please tell me he is kidding."_

"_And here I thought you were supposed to know everything. Chill Minamino, I've got a feeling he isn't finished." _He then gives Charles an intimidating stare "Before you continue I want to know if you are what you say you are."

Logan 'hmphs', "You want proof, then ill give it to you." He holds out his right arm and flexes his fingers until he forms a fist. The tendons in his wrist tighten as his knuckles burn from moving away from each other as his adamantium claws slide out of his hand with a metallic *snikt*.

Yusuke stiffens and his shoulders tense. What Logan didn't realize was that Yusuke's right hand was shaped as a gun, waiting for him to make a wrong move.

Shuichi's reaction however, was the oddest thing Logan Storm and Charles have ever seen. Why would he protect his hair instead of finding something to protect him…

Logan just chuckles "Relax Red, I ain't no barber." Kurama shoots him an evil look but slowly lowers his hand. Though he never let his guard down.

"What are those?" Yusuke asks, not taking his eyes off his hand, and those blades.

"They are part of me." Logan replies. "All the bones in by body are coated with a type of metal called adamantium."

"And you survive! But, how?" Shuichi asks, now a bit more curious.

"My ability." Logan raised his claws and takes a swipe to his other arm. Yusuke and Shuichi were shocked and completely thrown off guard when he cut himself, and deeply too. They were even more shocked however,when the wound started to heal itself. In less than a minute the wound completely healed over.

"Impossible!" Shuichi quietly murmured with disbelief.

Yusuke whistles "Damn, I can't even heal that fast."

"As for my powers, they call me Storm because I can harness and manipulate the weather." Ororo, now known as Storm, confessed.

"sweet!"

Kurama agreed. "Alright, you have my attention; now speak before I change my mind." Hey says to Charles, venom seeping out of his lungs.

Charles was taken aback from this hostile behavior. Then again he should be used to people acting nice one second then turn angry the next. He began to explain everything.

30 minutes later ~

"Wait, back up. So what your saying is that we are mutants." He gestures to Kurama and himself, "And you three are mutants who go in search to find other mutants to help them harness their powers, like you are doing with us."

Charles nods his head "That is correct."

"And you want to train us so we will be able to harness our power?"

"Yes," Charles simply replied "However the training won't only help you, but it will prepare you for what I believe is to come."

Shuichi raises a brow "And what might that be?"

"There is a war going on between us X-Men and the mutants who call themselves the Brotherhood." Logan steps in. "They are run by a mutant who goes by the name of Magneto and his elite group of mutants called the Acolytes. Magneto believes the human race should bow down before mutants."

"So in other words, you want to use us to help you beat the baddies."

"In a way, yes." Storm replied. "You will be helping us by helping our team."

"But first we need to find out what kind of power you possess." Charles says skeptically. "Unless, do you have any ideas on what your power may be?"

Yusuke gave Kurama a mischievous smirk, and then said "I think I have a few ideas." to Charles.

Kurama shot him an evil look. "Don't you dare!"

"Unfortunately Minamino here likes to keep his under wraps until its go time." Yusuke says as he hears Kurama sigh in relief. "As for me, I just hit hard."

"So you have super physical strength?" Logan asks.

"Sure, that sounds good." Yusuke answers nonchalantly.

"What so you mean 'that sounds good'?" Logan all but growls.

"Ah, he means that he didn't know what to call his ability before" Shuichi says hastily, "Until now that is."

Yusuke was going to agree until they all heard a commotion coming from the kitchen. "-wait, no you can't-"

It was Yukina.

"Stop don't go in there-" *CRASH* next thing they knew something huge slammed into Yusuke and sent the two sprawling.

* * *

*CLIFFIE HAHAHA….

I'm sorry I took so long for posting. I hope I didn't make anyone mad, *dodges cyber tomatoes* hehe… anyway, until next time.

~Black Shadow Tigress~


	4. Exuses and farwell for now

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've had some major writers block and got sick for like the fourth time this year, I can't stand it! Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed, alerted, or put this story in their favorites list. I really appreciate it and it's what keeps me going. Now on with the story.

Disclamer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or X-Men Evolution. I have only made this up for fun, and because I had nothing better to do.

"English"

"_Japanese" italics_

'thoughts'

"Makai language" demon speak.

* * *

Logan wanted to question them more when a crash occurred in another room.

"What the-"

He didn't get to finish when this huge blue feathered… thing slammed into Yusuke. Followed by the teal haired short girl they met earlier. He was ready to help when Yusuke starts shouting in Japanese.

"_Damn it Puu, get off me!" _he says while trying to shove the blue monstrosity off.

It was quite funny seeing Yusuke sprawled on the floor while Puu rubs his beak against his cheek, with an occasional nip here and there. He tried to contain his laugh, but failed miserably.

"_I'm sorry Yusuke. He went crazy when he heard your voice." _Yukina apologizes. _"He really… wanted… to see you..."_ Seeing him on the floor, trying to get Puu off, she couldn't help but let out a light chuckle.

"_Its ok Yukina, it's not your fault."_He says after pushing Puu off him. _"What happened to you?" _He asks after seeing a few bruises beginning to form.

"_Ah, Puu knocked me over by accident," _Yusuke's eyes became wide with fear. _ "I hit the cupboard and fell to the floor, but I'm ok," _Then she adds sweetly,_ "Nothing I can't heal." _

"_I'm glad he didn't hurt you on purpose." _

'Hiei's gonna kill me.' He thought then started shouting at Puu.

Kurama here's a low growl coming from Logan and sees the three of them staring and thought 'Oh damn.' (I know, it's not like him to say something like that)

"What in the world is that?" Asked Logan, one eyebrow raised.

"It's beautiful!" Storm says breathlessly.

While in the background Yusuke shouts at his spirit beast, Kurama doesn't hesitate to start lying, he knew he would be doing it a lot while on this mission.

"Ah, this is Puu. He is Yusuke's pet bird."

"Fascinating," Charles rolled a bit closer to Kurama and asks "What kind of bird is he?"

"_Damn it Puu, what the hell were you thinking!"_

"That is a good question." Says Genkai, she then cracks a small smile. "Do you know Shuichi?"

"_Do you have a death wish?"_ Kurama sweat drops from Yusuke's shouting.

"I have no idea what kind of bird he is, though I can tell you he is rare since he is the only giant bird I've seen." The first spirit beast anyway.

"_Damn it, if Hiei finds out then were both dead."_ He moans.

"Puu was still an egg when Yusuke got him and looked similar to a penguin when he hatched. It was quite cute actually."

"Shut it fox-boy" Yusuke growled. Kurama chuckles.

Charles and Storm turned to Logan for a translation but he just shook his head.

What language did he just speak? It sounded so… animalistic.

Yusuke sighs after scolding his spirit beast then turns to face Charles. "So, when do we leave?"

"You sure came to a fast decision." Said Logan.

Yusuke shrugs, "I've been bored lately," he said simply. "Getting out of the country may be a fun change."

"And do I have a say in this?"Kurama politely asks, smiling. "Or do I not have a choice in the matter."

"Oh no you can stay." Yusuke says, waving him off. "I'll go and have a blast without you of course your going!" He blurts out. "You need to get out of this place just as much as I do. Not to mention I don't need to hear an earful from Botan again."

Kurama didn't have to think about it "Your right, I'm in as well."

"Hold on Yusuke!" Genkai's raspy (or is it gravelly?) voice rang through everyone. "You're not going anywhere."

Yusuke looked at her like she was mad, after all this was a case. "What do you mean-" but she cut him off.

"Not without taking that damn bird with you."

"Come on Genkai, I don't want him to get hurt!" He shot. "Why can't he stay?"

"He's been annoying me since you left him here!" she shot back. "If you don't take him, your training will be worse than death, and more painful." She cracks a sadistic smile.

"Fine," He spat "if baldy is cool with it."

Logan snickered but Charles ignored him "It is alright" was his reply. "The children have been wanting a pet, having a mutant who turns into a wolf isn't like having a dog."

"As long as they don't try and ride him." Yusuke warned. "So, when we leaving."

Logan was curious why the runt wouldn't want the others to ride his giant pet bird, but figured it was a good idea since the others tend to get a little… crazy.

Storm then explained they had to get permission from their parents and sign some papers before they could pack to leave. Both boys eyes widened a bit, they were thinking the same thing.

"What am I going to tell mom/mother?" They said simultaneously. Kurama began to freak on the inside while Yusuke explained to Charles Logan and Storm that they haven't exactly told their parents about there 'abilities'.

"Well," Charles starts "This is quite the problem."

"That's not the only problem, what am I going to tell Keiko!"

"Maybe we should talk about this on the way," Kurama suggested "We will have plenty of time to think of excuses on the way down the stone steps."

"That sounds good." Said Charles then said to his comrades "Logan, Storm, go with them, there parents need to sign some papers." They nod and follow Yusuke and Kurama out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That… was a lot of steps." Logan muttered.

They Just finished thinking of an excuse for there parents and decided to go to Shuichi's house first, then make they're way to Yusuke's place. Kurama was going to tell his Mother he had been accepted into a special boarding school of the gifted minds, where Yusuke would say he was going to military school for delinquents.

Yusuke heard Logan's mumble and smirked. "Hn, going down is easy. The trick is going back up without getting tired after the first hundred steps."

"How many are there?" Storm asks.

"One thousand three-hundred and fifty-two." Kurama turned back to see everyone staring at him with disbelief and stops. "What?" He asks.

"How… do you know that?" Yusuke regrettably asked.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders "I was bored one day and went to Genkai's. I counted them on the way to her place."

"Oh of course, why did I ask. Minamino knows everything." He said in a not-so-sarcastic tone.

Kurama shot the Toushin a death glare which he just ignored it. He sighed and the four continue walking down the street sidewalk. They walked for a few minutes until Kurama finally stopped in front of a house, he had a look of fear and sadness in his eyes. "Now, you know what may happen, just please stay calm." He said to the others. Finally he summed up the courage and opened the door.

"_Mother, I'm home."_ He said, loud enough for Shiori to hear.

"_Hello Shuichi, your home early. How was your-" _She pokes her head out from the kitchen _"Oh, hello again Yusuke,"_ She smiles seeing him again. He waved and smiled back, and then her smile fades into confusion as she took notice of two strangers standing in her home, _"Who are they?"_

"_Mother, there's something I need to tell you." _ Her son, Shuichi, said with a broken voice.

She led the others into the living area, they all sat except for Shuichi, whom the started explaining. _"Mother, this is Professor Logan and Professor Ororo Munroe," _He introduced _"They are professors from a university in America. I was offered a scholarship there and they came all the way here to see if I would be joining their institute."_

Shiori didn't know what to say. _"What kind of school is this, exactly?"_

Shuichi was hoping she wouldn't ask, he mentally sighed _"it is a special boarding school for the gifted minds."_

"_Actually, it's called 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'." _Logan put in. _"We specialize in many things, including delinquent behavior, which is why Urameshi here will be joining us, as soon as we visit his parent." _

Shiori was delighted that one of Shuichi's friends will be joining him but still wanted to know a little more, _"So, what is it that you two do at this school?"_ she asks.

"_Well, Ororo teaches literature and gardening. I train them to stay fit." _Logan answers_ "I'm also the language teacher. Shuichi will most likely be working with our science/math teacher."_ (I know, not like Logan to explain so much like that. He may be a little out of character up until they leave Japan.)

"_This could be a good opportunity for me mother," _Kurama said, trying to convince his mother. _"Lots of colleges will smile upon seeing I have expanded my education." _

After thinking about it, and seeing her son's puppy dog face, how could she say no. _"Oh alright, you can go." _She smiled seeing her son's face brighten _"But please be safe, and make sure you write or call from time to time._"

"_I will mother."_ He says then ran up to his room to pack.

Twenty minutes later the red haired young man came down with a full suitcase. He said his goodbyes and they all left.

Soon after, they arrived to the Urameshi residence and Yusuke all but busted the door open and shouts_ "Mom I'm home!" _

"_Not so loud Yusuke, my head is pounding."_ She says entering the room, while holding her head and smoking a cigarette. _Who are they?"_

"_This is Logan and Ororo," _he introduced _"You already know Shuichi." His voice fainted in the background as he entered a different room._

"_Nice to meet you" _ says Logan.

"_Hello again Atsuko-san." _

"_like wise."_

"_By the way mom I'm going to America." _Yusuke hollers from his room _"Logan just needs you to sign some papers cuz I'm not taking no for an answer." _

He came back out with a sack flung over his shoulder.

"_Oh alright Yusuke, seems like your ready anyway. So where do I sign?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Kurama, Logan, and Storm were heading back to Genkai's when Storm noticed Yusuke missing.

"Where has Yusuke disappeared to?"

"Ah, he said he needed to visit someone before we left and for us to go on ahead." Kurama explained. "He'll catch up with us at the stone steps."

Logan just huffed and kept going.

They were nearing the stone steps of hell when Logan came to a sudden halt. Kurama, who was in front of him, noticed this and stopped, "Is there something wrong Logan?"

Logan ignored his question and began sniffing the air. Then for no reason he whipped around, letting his adamantium claws slide out in the process. _"Show yourself Hura."_ He all but growled out.

Out of nowhere four ninjas had surrounded the three. _"Well, if it isn't the Wolverine." _One sneered

"_I don't have any business with you Hura, Tennme." _He said while trying to stay calm. _"Were just passing through, so get out of my way before things get ugly." _

"_Well that's the problem Wolverine. The Yakuza made it very clear for you to never set foot in Japan again." _ Hura spat. _"Or say goodbye to your family." _They all got into a fighting stance, except for Storm, who had no idea what was going on, but before either moved one of the ninjas gets punched in the side of the face and goes flying across the ground.

"Damn, I leave the group for fifteen minutes and you get attacked… by ninjas!" Said a very pissed off Toushin.

"_Where did you come from?"_ the one named Tennme said, shocked.

"_I walked dumb ass," _He shot back. His back was facing the mutants_ "Now, who's next."_ His eyes flashed red and his expression turned feral.

The three ninjas that were left grew unbelievably pale. _"It can't be…" _they whispered in unison. They were at a stand off… that is until Yusuke shot them the death glare that would make Hiei proud and they hit the road running.

"Well that was fun." Yusuke broke out laughing and headed on up to Genkai's. Logan, Storm and Kurama (who was suppressing a smile) looked at each other with disbelieve, then to a distant Yusuke and back before taking off to catch up with him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Storm and Logan had entered the Black Bird's cock pit, Logan mumbling the whole time, when Charles asked "So, how did everything go?" Storm didn't really understand anything they said, so Logan explained.

"It went pretty well. Shuichi's mother had some questions but said it was alright, Yusuke's mother didn't feel like arguing with her son so she let him go, no questions asked." He then added "They didn't tell they're mothers the truth, and on the way back, some… friends ran into us." Then he started mumbling something about interfering in someone's fight.

Charles turned to Storm, eyebrow raised. She smiled and Explained "Yusuke cut into Logan's fight with ninjas and scared them off before Logan could tell him to but out of it." She then added "Though I do feel sorry for the Children when we get back home."

"Yes Logan is going to train them till they pass out."

They exchanged looks and grimaced.

Don't cross an irritated Logan.

"So where are the boys now?" Charles asked Storm.

"Shuichi said they were going to say they're farewells to Genkai and that one girl."

"I see. Well let's give them a few minutes while the Jet warms up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Here, Dimwit." Genkai handed a compact mirror to her dimwitted successor, who in turn, raised his brow.

"A communication mirror?" It looked as girly as the last one he had.

"Botan dropped it off while you were off making excuses to your mothers." She said nonchalantly. He nods and pockets it. "She also said not to loose it like the last one."

"Hey, it's not my fault it got fried." He blurts, she grunts.

Yukina came out and gave the two a hug. "Be safe, and come back soon." She told them and also gave Puu a hug. "try not to get yourself killed again Yusuke." She half joked. They all started laughing until Kurama heard the roar of the engines. He looked that way and noticed the mutants patiently waiting for them.

"It seems our hosts are ready to go."

"Yup looks like it." Yusuke began walking away. "If I'm not back in a month or two then I'll see you in hell." The last line was directed more towards Genkai. She smiled when he, Kurama and Puu boarded. But before the ramp closed she caught glimpse of a black blur entering the jet and smiled.

'They are going to have an interesting time.' She thought and went inside with Yukina right behind.

* * *

**Finally! I finished this chapter… It was so unbelievably hard to write and I was so bored with it. But trust me though the next chapter will pick up, and a certain Fire demon may be making an entrance.**

**Please, Please, Please Review Thank you! **

**Also, what do you think Hiei's mutant power should be? Fire, speed, telepathy, or amazing sword skill? I'm curious and want to hear from you.**


	5. Enter Hiei!

Alright everyone! Here is the next chapter and sorry it took so long. I know you all hate me for that… gets rotten tomatoes thrown at me… I'm very sorry!

I want to thank everyone who chose a power for Hiei to use. I got so many interesting ideas for most of them but I pick the most practical one I thought he would use and that would be… READ THE DAMNED STORY AND FIND OUT! Please.

Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, faved, or even checked the story out. And sorry if it sounds like a babble and maybe boring, but I was having such a had time with it and wanted to make it longer… so, yeah…

Disclamer: I own nothing… *sighs*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"English"

"_Japanese" italics_

'thoughts' italic thoughts will be thought speak.

"Makai" Demon speak.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The plane ride was long… and quite boring.

Yusuke and Kurama, however, managed to make some small talk with Logan before he got bored and dosed off, so they began talking about the mission and what was to come. "Man, I can't believe Koenma's making us go on a mission blindfolded." Yusuke griped.

"I agree, but if you think about it we have gone into all our missions with little or no information to start with." Kurama pointed out.

"You have a good point there," He said. "Maybe Spirit World Intelligence isn't all that intelligent after all." Kurama nodded in agreement.

Yusuke could hear shuffling in the cargo hold of the jet where Puu was staying and told him to quiet down. After the shuffling stopped he returned to they're conversation.

"You know, maybe that's why I keep dying," Yusuke said out of the blue, "Because Koenma doesn't tell us the information until right before we catch the bastards." Kurama looked at him like he was crazy, and then broke out laughing.

"Well it's true!" He tried to retaliate but it made Kurama laugh even more. Yusuke growled and turned away from him while muttering something about stupid cackling foxes, before his eyes started getting heavy and leaned his head back on the rest, then was out like a light.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

At the Xavier institute for gifted children, Hank McCoy, also known as Beast, sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of Joe. He was waiting for the Black Bird to arrive with the Professor and the others. They were bringing back some new students, and the Professor wanted Kurt and himself to welcome them, partly because they were the only two that were visually different, being that they were both covered in blue fur. Right now he was just enjoying the peace and quiet, before things became hectic today.

"Alright," he said to himself while getting up and stretching, "Time to go wake up the elf." and headed up the stairs to Kurt's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt yawned as he clung to the railings of the hanger's walkway. His tail swished back and fourth as his patience began to fade with every second gone by. He sighed.

"When are zhey going to be here?" he asked groaning.

Hank checked his watch. "They should be arriving any second now." Just then the hanger doors open and the jet rolled in, Kurt got so excited he grabbed Hank's shoulder and teleported down to the jet before Hank could react.

The main ramp opened and Professor Xavier came out first, followed by Storm, and Lastly Logan. Kurt looked inside to see if he could see anyone else, and didn't want to be rude but his patience was thin enough "Vhere are Zhe new students Professor?" he asked, confused.

"Pretty boy is giving sleeping beauty a wake up call." Logan said with a slight smile. They all jumped, minus Logan, not a moment later when a scream was heard inside.

"_PUU, SHIMATTA!"_ movement was heard inside followed by an ear piercing screech and a loud thump. Kurt looked at Logan Storm and the professor with a frightened face and looked back in time to see this gigantic blue bird running out of the jet and hide behind Storm… or at least tried to…

"vhat is zat?" Kurt asked completely shocked, but his question was forgotten when two figures began walking down the ramp. The one with black hair falling down his face was rubbing the top of his head while muttering to himself while the tall red head next to him wore an amused look.

"-ill that damn bird!" one said. "Why the hell did you have him peck me on the head?"

"I felt that this was the less… painful method for waking you." Said the other one.

Yusuke thought about it then shuddered at the thought. He caught glimpse of Kurt and Hank and his eyes widened in surprise then to fury. The only reason why he didn't lunge for one of them was because Kurama had his hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

Charles noticed the tension in the air and quickly cut in before something broke out. "Yusuke, Shuichi, this is Dr. Hank McCoy. He is our medical, science and Gym teacher here at the institute."

"Please, call me beast." He said with a smile, Yusuke mentally snorted at the ridiculously obvious nick name.

"And Kurt Wagner, a teleporter from Germany."

"Guentag." He said shyly and waved.

"Kurt, Hank, this is Yusuke Urameshi and Shuichi Minamino."

"Hey," Yusuke said, now a bit more relaxed knowing they were mutants.

"Hello. It is nice to meet the both of you." Kurama said politely. Puu made a cueing sound and got everyone's attention.

"Ah and this is Puu," said Charles. "Yusuke's very large, and rather interesting, pet bird." His and Hank's eyes shined with delight.

Hank and Kurt shook hands with the new boys and Hank asked "Where in the world did you find this beautiful Bird!" It was like he was in a kid in a candy store with an unlimited amount of money to buy what ever he wanted. Yusuke suddenly remembered what the giant chicken did to him and started chasing him around the hangar. "GET BACK HERE!"

"He is not going to hurt Puu is he?" Storm asked Kurama.

He sweat dropped, laughing nervously, "Yusuke can be a bit… harsh when it comes to Puu," He explained whilst squawks, shouts and footsteps running were heard in the background, "But he has never done anything to hurt him. This is his way of showing he cares about him"

"I would love to know find out more about him." Hank said, mesmerized.

The professor was sending a mental message to his students when Yusuke came back over after giving up when Puu flew into the rafters. "I sent everyone to the dining room, they do not know that we have new students and I want to keep it that way. I want to see they're reactions." The professor said with a hint of amusement. "Storm Logan and I will go and make breakfast for everyone, Hank and Kurt will show you both your rooms." He said to Shuichi and nods.

"Alright!" Kurt enthusiastically said "I get tour duty!" everyone stares. "What?"

"Never mind, lets go," Yusuke then turned his attention to the rafters and called, "Puu!" the giant bird swiftly glides down to his side. Kurt bamphed between them and said, "Grab hold of him and hang on." Yusuke did as asked and Kurt grabbed Yusuke and Shuichi's shoulder while Hank Held on to Kurt's then before they knew it-

"Hey what-"

*Bamph*

They were gone in a puff of smoke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*bamph*

"-are youwhatthehell?"Yusuke's outburst made Kurt step back a bit.

"eh, s-sorry I d-didn't warn you," he stuttered "I can teleport other people and myself, but it leaves a smokey scent."

Kurama sniffed the air discreetly, he was right, but it smelled more like brimstone from the demon world than normal smoke.

"These are your rooms." Beast points to two doors by each other.

Irritated and tired, Yusuke moved to the room closest to him and went to open the door,

"Yusuke wait!"

The door opens.

"what the-"

Kurama shoves Beast and Kurt down just as a flash of red and orange blew past the door, hitting Yusuke in the gut and sending him flying into the wall with a thud.

"Your late."

Trying to get up Hank was ready to counter attack when he heard an irate growl, he thought only Logan was capable of doing, and turned towards Yusuke.

"Damn it Hiei!" he growled "What the hell is wrong with you!" while trying to pat out the flames.

An evil grin spread across his face "Hn, your guard was down." And a hint of pleasure gleamed in his eyes "Had your guard been up you wouldn't be against the wall with a burned shirt."

"Of course I did, I didn't think you were here!"

"Neither did I." 'Why did I not smell him on the plane?' he thought.

"Shuichi? Yusuke?"

Kurama noticed the confused looks Hank and Kurt was giving them "Ah I am sorry, this is Hiei, the third member of our group."

"The burn-first-ask-questions-later antisocial guy." Yusuke adds and Hiei gave him the 'I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep-if-you-don't-shut-up' look. Yusuke stepped back behind Kurama very quickly after that.

"He was supposed to join us at the temple to come here." He finished explaining. "But somehow he managed to hide himself 'till now."

"Hm, I think we should join the others for breakfast now," Hank suggests, "The professor will want to know what is going on."

"Ill give you zhe upper part of zhe tour and end it at the zhe dinning room." Said Kurt. "And then continue down in zhe sub levels."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chatter reined through the dinning room, some however were still half asleep because the professor called everyone down to eat…

On a Saturday morning.

Logan and Storm whipped up a huge breakfast and was bringing the last out from the kitchen, followed by the professor who took his place at the head of the table.

"So how was everyone's night? Everyone sleep well?" He asks shortly after parking his wheelchair in front of his plate.

There were a few murmurs from a few of the new mutants but Scott and Jean replied politely.

Satisfied, Charles continued, "Logan and Storm cooked up this wonderful looking meal for one thing," he paused "how would you feel if we bring in a few new mutants?"

"What do you mean professor?" asked Kitty.

"That would be pretty cool, but it depends on what they're power is." Bobby said and got hit in the side of the head with a piece of fruit.

Everyone laughs.

When everyone settled back down Scott said "So professor, when are the new mutants coming?"

He smiles "They are already here,"

"WHAT!" everyone except for Logan and Storm all said at once.

"Hank and Kurt is giving them a tour of the upper levels and should be here right about-" the door swings open "Now." Xavier finishes ad Hank and Kurt walk in, followed by a tall long-haired-red-head, a normal sized short black-haired kid that looked like he was trouble, and a… dwarf?

"This is Shuichi, Yusuke and…"Xavier paused "May I ask, who is this?" He asks, confused.

"This is Hiei, Professor Xavier." Kurama said for the fire demon, who in turn glares at everyone staring at him. "He was the third mutant that you were supposed to meet at Genkai's." His crimson red eyes land on the burly man and sneers.

"How did he get here?" Charles asks.

"We will discuss that later, I believe you were in the middle of introductions?" Kurama said, trying to get the attention off of Hiei before he blew.

"Ah, yes well, you already know Logan, Storm, Hank/Beast, and Kurt. This is Scott Summers/Cyclops" he casually points to a kid with short brown hair and wearing sunglasses. "Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat, Evan Daniels/Spyke, Rogue, Bobby Drake/Iceman, Sam Guthrie/Cannonball, Amara Juliana Olivia Aquilla/Magma, Rahne(Rayne/Rain) Sinclair/Wolfsbane, Ray Crisp/Berzerker, Roberto Da Costa/Sunspot, Jubilation Lee/Jubilee, and lastly Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man." Xavier finished.

There were definitely a variety of mutants that come from around the world, so when the Professor told everyone that Yusuke, Shuichi and Hiei were from Japan they weren't completely surprised, but they were excited.

"What's Japan like?"

"What's your power?"

"Do your parent's know you're here?"

"Is that a sword!"

"Your hair looks a lot like Pietro's."

"Do you have any skills in fighting?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Kurama's eye twitched.

"Enough!" Xavier's voice rang through the room, everyone was silent. "You are treating them with disrespect."

"No, it is alright Professor" Kurama cut in. "They are just curious is all." His green eyes turn to everyone in the room. "Japan is a wonderful place filled with wonderful people who still respect the old ways and use honorifics like –san, or –sensei. Our powers… well you will just have to wait and see," a sly smile spread across his face, "Yes our mothers know we are in a boarding school and no they do not know about mutants, yes Hiei has a sword and he is very skilled with it-"

"And with his short temper it is a deadly combination."

"I suggest you shut that loud mouth of yours if you don't want to end up on the wrong side of my blade Yusuke." Hiei all but growls.

Kurama sweat drops "as I was saying, yes we have skills in fighting- don't start Yusuke- Our sensei taught us when we were young, and yes-(his eye twitches again) I do have a gi-girlfriend." This disappointed the girls and shocked his two teammates. "Fox?"

"I don't have one but they may not stop pestering me if I didn't say that."

"Good enough for me." Said Yusuke.

Everyone sat, confused at what they just heard. It sounded like some animals fighting over a piece of meat.

"Come boys, sit and have some breakfast. You can show everyone your pet after Yusuke." Xavier gestured them to a few empty seats next to Kurt. "I'm sure you are hungry since we left Japan before you cold get a chance to eat."

As if on cue, Yusuke's stomach growled loudly, so he was for than happy to stuff some food in his mouth. Kurama kindly tried everything, even though he wasn't sure about some things.

Hiei however, couldn't stand the stench of the so called food, but none the less sat next to his team mates and pretended to eat the food to keep up they're fiasco.

After breakfast Kurt gave the three Japanese kids a tour down in the sub levels. "…And zhis room holds Cerebro, zhe professor uses Cerebro to find other mutants in zhe world and uses it for some of our missions."

"Interesting…" Kurama quietly said to himself. 'That room may come in handy with our search.' He thought as they moved on.

"And lastly, zhis is zhe danger room." Twin doors slide open to reveal a huge room with steal walls, floor and ceiling. "Up zhere is zhe control room where zhe professor, logan, Storm, and Mr. McCoy can control the output of zhe room." Kurt explained. "You will be using zhis room tomorrow to show zhe professor what kind of power you have."

"You left out the part where everyone else will be watching." Yusuke nonchalantly said.

"Ah, yes, well," Kurt choke coughed "We better get moving if you want to see zhe others powers." He said and lopped off down the hallway.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well that was… interesting…" Kurama said while making there way to the rooms.

"Who knew they had that kind of power." Said Yusuke.

"Hn, they are still baka ningen children who cannot control there powers." Hiei spat.

"Still…" Kurama said, lost in thoughts again.

"Scott can shoot beams of destructive lights out of his eyes, Jean can read minds and pick things up or create a shield with her mind, Kurt can teleport withing a two mile radius, Kitty can walk through solid things or people, Rogue steals powers –we stay away from her- by touch, Evan can make bone spikes –that may be useful- any length he wants, a Bobby can freeze things, Rayne can turn into a friggen wolf, a girl with lava powers, a guy with electric powers, a kid who turns himself into a human cannon ball, a kid that shoots fireworks, a guy that uses the sun to become super strong, and a little kid that can duplicate himself every time he gets hit." Yusuke says, remembering what they could all do. "Man, some of they're powers could actually be useful if we need help."

"Hn, I highly doubt that." Hiei says, negativity kicking in.

As they reached they're rooms, Logan came up "The professor wants to see you three regarding the shrimp here." Hiei's mouth twitched.

Nobody calls him shrimp and gets away with it.

"Easy Hiei," Kurama whispered low enough for only him to hear.

"Yeah whatever, Lets make it quick though, I'm tired." Yusuke said while following Logan, Kurama and Hiei right behind.

Inside Xavier's office was Storm, Kurt, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Evan, and Xavier himself. All of whom looked confused, irritated, curious, or a combination of all three.

"Take a seat boys." Xavier gestured to three seats in front of his desk.

Yusuke narrows his eyes, "We'll stand thanks." He said. Since his demon blood kicked in his survival instincts have heightened.

"Right," Clearing his throat "I have just one question, How did Hiei get here?"

Said fire demon answered "The same way they came here." Like it was no big deal.

"Impossible!" Growls Logan "I would have caught your scent."

"Hn, you sense of smell must be weak."

"What did you say?" Logan growled and getting in his fighting stance.

Hiei instinctively put his hand on his blade. "Bring it."

Kurama and Yusuke quickly took action to restrain there friend from doing some damage to Logan, "Hiei please, restrain yourself." Kurama said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Just let it go Logan, Hiei may not look it but he is very skilled with that sword." Yusuke said, trying to calm him from doing something stupid… like going up against Hiei.

Shortly after they stopped resisting and eventually ended with a starring contest.

"Now we have that settled, Hiei would you mind telling us how you came here unnoticed?" Xavier asks.

Hiei pulls his eyes away and put on a devious smirk "Puu was covering my scent on the _jet_." Saying the last word with distaste.

"WHAT!"

"Who's Puu?"

"He owed me that much for not killing him after _that_ little mishap." He said mainly towards Yusuke who was laughing nervously.

"Wait, who is this Puu?" Scott asked.

"My bird" Yusuke casually says "You can say hi to him after." Then got back to the conversation, "You used him to cover your scent? What did you do, have him sit on you?" This earned a few snickers from some of the mutants.

"Watch it Yusuke, we wouldn't want to wake up in bed on fire would we?" Hiei venomously spat.

"N-no th-that's ok H-Hiei. I-I didn't m-mean it." He stuttered.

Satisfied, Hiei turned to the human in the wheelchair "What does it matter how I got here, as long as I'm here, correct?"

"Yes I see your point." Xavier pondered on this "You can stay, however you will need to share a room with either Yusuke or Shuichi."

He was about to protest when Kurama slapped his hand across his mouth "He will be fine bunking with me." He said rather hastily.

This act caught Logan's attention. His brows furrow.

"May we please be excused? Thank you." Kurama quickly took off still holding the fire demons mouth and Yusuke right at they're heels. Xavier excused everyone else, but Hank, Storm and Logan stayed behind.

Once the door shut Logan let out a soft growl and turned to Xavier "I don't trust them." He simply states.

"Yes, something is… off about them, but until we know more about how they are then we shouldn't act so brash." He said. "If we do find something interesting that leads to them then we can confront them about it, until then you three just carry on with training."

The others then left, leaving behind a very confused Xavier. 'Why could I not get into they're minds?" He rolled himself to look out the window. "Very curious indeed." Were the last words he said before leaving his office to find something else to do.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Whew, finally done. It took me what two three months… sorry for taking so long but you guys wanted a longer chapter and this by far is the longest chapter… a little blabby but I promise the next chapter will have action in it… Yusuke Hiei and Kurama will finally reveal they're powers to everyone and maybe something will happen.

Until then ja ne everyone ^_^

Black Shadow Tigress


	6. Brotherhood and physical tests pt 1

I'm sorry I haven't been updating sooner, I live on a farm and its hay season and I have been very busy outside, that and I have kind of lost interest in it. But I will finish this no matter what. I just need a little boost and inspiration and I'll be back on track, maybe I should re-read Mission X by Kurome Shiretsu, yeah that might help… Anyway-

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or will review the last chapter. Now on with the reading!

I own nothing

"English"

"_Japanese" italics_

'thoughts' italic thoughts will be thought speak.

"Makai" Demon speak.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The demons quickly fled to Kurama's room… well Kurama dragged Hiei and Yusuke wanted some answers, so he followed.

"Alright Hiei spill it. How the hell did you know we would be here, you didn't even show up when the mutants arrived?" the last half of the sentence was said a bit louder. "What did you do to Puu on the plane? How did you even get on the plane" he paused "Better yet how did you get off the plane without anyone noticing?"

"Yusuke please, in our language" Kurama said trying to calm the young Toushin down, He could see Yusuke's starting to get longer and blue marks beginning to form.

He was beginning to transform to his demon side.

He growls "Fine" Irritably and turns his attention back to the fire Koorime waiting for answers.

"It wasn't hard to hear your conversation at the old hags place when I was in the other room meditating" he started explaining "Or lack there of… I got on that blasted metal bird before the door closed, though I believe that hag saw a glimpse. As for that spirit beast of yours, well let's just say he cooperated when I told him I would be having fire roasted chicken if he didn't." A sinister smile formed across his lips causing Kurama to hold Yusuke down before they caused a fight.

He truly didn't feel like explaining the bullet sized holes and singe marks that would shortly follow, that would blow they're cover.

"When the metal monstrosity landed I bolted out as soon as the hatch opened." He replied "I believe that answers your questions." He snidely put while resting his back on the closed door.

"Alright that sounds good. And you already gave away what power you're using with that little stunt you pulled on me." Yusuke confirmed. "Kurama's going with his plants of course. Just don't use any that not from ningenkai." He spoke to himself. "And I'm going with super strength. So, anything were missing?"

"Other than the fact you're a complete dimwit, then no, nothing at all."

"When this is over I'm so pounding you into the dirt."

"Hn, as if you could." Hiei shot back.

"ENOUGH!" They winced from the pain and clutch they're ears from the loud outburst.

Kurama's patience was wearing thin.

"I would appreciate it if you two get along during our stay here." He said quite calm. Too calm…

They both shudder internally.

"Now, we need to get close to these people. If our mystery demon is working with there enemies –if they have an enemy- then he or she will most likely be in hiding or desperate. He explains.

At this, Yusuke gets up and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm tanking Kurt's offer and getting a tour of the town." He says then adds before heading out "Ill check for anything demonic." and he left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurt entered in the living room looking around when he spots Kitty reading a fashion magazine "Hey Kitty, have you seen Yusuke?"

"No I haven't, why?" She asks

"Vell I Vas going to take Him on a tour in town, show him zhe sites."

Her eyes shine with delight. Town meant shopping and shopping meant sales and lots of cute clothes. "If I help you find him can I come?"

"I guess so." He says completely oblivious as to why she wants to go. "Ve Vill have to Valk," She frowns. Carrying her bags back to the institute will be a pain. "Unless Jean or Scott can drive us in." he finished.

Perking back up she says "Ill go ask Jean and Scott while you look for Yusuke. Maybe he's in his room?"

Kurt mentally kicked himself. 'Vhy didn't I think of zat!' they went they're separate ways in search.

As Kurt made his way to the rooms he spots Yusuke walking out of Shuichi's room. He was ready to bounce over to him until he hears a very disturbing sound come out of his mouth. It sounded like snarling and gulturic (I know I spelled It wrong) howling, like a pack of wolves fighting for a chunk of meat.

He shudders.

Yusuke's fixes his brown eyes on his own golden ones and shakes himself out of his stupor.

"Hey Kurt. Ready to go?"

"Vas, I mean yes." He confusingly said "Kitty is coming too, she is asking for a ride. Ve Vill meet her at zhe front door."

"Cool." Was all he said.

While heading down the stairs Kurt couldn't help but ask "Vhat vas zat noise you vere making?"

"Oh that. It's just a language K-Shuichi, Hiei and I made up." He lied. He very well wasn't going to tell him it's a language only demons use.

That would take too much explaining.

"It's our own… private line if you will."

"Zat's cool." Reaching the bottom they spot Kitty waiting with Scott. "Hey Kitty, hey Scott, are you taking into us to town?"

"Hey, anything to get out of this crazy house." He said as they made they're way to his red convertible.

Before they got in Kurt pressed a button on his watch. This caught Yusuke off guard as he was staring at a normal looking teenager instead of a blue fuzzy creature.

"What the hell?" he was staring at Kurt like he was staring at a complete stranger. Kurt explained about the holowatch(sp?) and how he uses it to keep from scaring non-mutants. After the explanation he was cool with it and would tell Kurama later, Hiei wouldn't care less.

They get in the car, Yusuke and Kurt in the back and Kitty and Scott in the front with Scott driving of course, and drove around town with Kurt acting as the tour guide for Yusuke. After a while of driving around, Scott stops at the mall on Kitty's request.

Unfortunately for Yusuke, she dragged all three boys inside, though she didn't make them go inside the shops so they just waited at the food court.

After a while of waiting Scott was getting bored, so he starts firing out questions "So Yusuke, when did you get your powers?"

"I was fourteen when they awakened."He said 'Right after I came back to life… twice.' He thought as Scott continued.

"What made you and the others want to come here?"

"Well I'm not sure about Hiei and K-Shuichi, but I was bored with home and this sounded fun." It was mostly true anyway, he was bored with the missions Koenma kept giving him so he was more than happy (on the inside) to take this case.

Scott was ready to ask more before hearing an unpleasant voice. "Well what do you know its red eyes and blue boy." Yusuke notices four guys ranging from tall and fat to short and skinny flocking they're table.

How could he have been so stupid to let his guard down… again?

The one with dark brown hair Looked upon Scott and Kurt sneering. "Doing a bit of shopping are we?" his voice dripping with hate.

"What do you want _Alvers." _Scott spat out the last word with hate.

"Oh you know the usual. Wandering around town looking for trouble, or in this case, you." He says

"Yeah you tell him Lance." The one with the sickly pale skin encouraged after coming out from behind the huge fan man, before taking notice of a new face staring intensely at him with his big chocolate brown eyes. "Hey, who's this, yo?" the guy kept his intense stare on Toad, which made him cringe and back away a bit.

That's when the rest of the brotherhood took notice of the newbie, Pietro spoke. "Probably another goody too shoes the old man is housing." He said so fast that Yusuke barely understood it. The only thing that caught his ear was 'goody too shoes'.

His eye twitched.

"The names Yusuke Urameshi," he introduced irritably, then smiles "The number one punk in Japan."

Scott unpleasantly introduced the others "Meet Fred Dukes, Todd Tolansky, Piertro Maximoff, and Lance Alvers."

"What's shaking?" Lance asks then gets into a stance, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Suddenly the mall begins shaking.

"-The hell?" Yusuke said a bit suprised. The shaking stopped as quick as it came and Lance came out of his stance, smiling like he had the new kid scared.

"Just giving you a taste of what I can do." Hi smile fades into a sneer. "So watch your back or I'll have to give you a lesson on why I'm top dog around here."

Yusuke suddenly fell on the floor laughing with everyone looking at him like he was crazy.

"Vas, vhat is so funny?"

Yusuke couldn't stop laughing but finally calms himself "Aw man, that was – hehe- the worst – haha -threat I've - haha – ever heard!" and bursts out laughing again and lance went red in the face.

"That's it! The next time we see you your going down!"

"Yeah, ok shaker boy." This time it was Scott and Kurt's time to laugh.

Lance was ready to jump Yusuke if it wasn't for Fred holding him back "Enough man, we'll get them next time." he calmed down then started walking away, followed by the others, "This isn't over Urameshi, not by a long shot." Lance calls out and causing Yusuke to start laughing again. Outraged, he left in a hurry, fuming as he went.

A little later Kitty came out from her favorite store holding several bags full of clothing. "Hey guys, sorry I took so long but I couldn't choose what three out of six outfits I wanted so I just got all six." She said as soon as she met with the others. "So, where to next?" she asks.

"How about we head back to the mansion," Says Scott "Yusuke's seen all of town, we could get a game of mutant ball in before dinner."

Yusuke was confused "What's mutant ball?"

They were now outside and heading for the car "It's like baseball, but we use our powers to give the game an extra… kick." Scott explained after everyone got in.

"Can't wait."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama was napping peacefully in his room with Hiei meditating nearby. They were simply enjoying the quiet when **BAM!** "Hey guys, want to watch a ball game?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I can't believe you dragged us to this." Hiei snarled.

"Oh come on Hiei," he said before switching to Makai "This is a good chance to find out what they can do."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, Yusuke has a point." They both stop watching the game and turn to Kurama, stunned. He continued "If we are going to work with them then it would be wise to know what they are capable of."

Hiei growls but complies. But before fully facing the field… SMACK! A foul ball smacks Hiei in the face, just missing his Jagan eye, giving him whiplash. Yusuke saw this and immediately cracked up Pointing and laughing. Hiei punches Yusuke, but before he could retaliate some one shouts "Sorry!"

It was Bobby "I put a little too much power in my ice bat." He says while showing them a bat completely frozen over with ice. Kurama was a little intrigued, but the other two looked like they were about to attack the poor human.

Oblivious to the murderous stares Bobby was getting, he started playing the game like nothing happened.

The game went on almost all day and afterwards everyone went to dinner. After dinner was over the boys went off to bed since they weren't used to the time zone difference yet, but only Yusuke actually fell asleep. Hiei went outside and jumped into a tree and began meditating, while Kurama retreated to his room and started planting his alarm plants. Afterwards he was getting sleepy and his bed was calling his name and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was instantly out.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a small metal room with metal lockers covering the walls and a few backless benches between them. Inside this room stood a very confused, and very ticked off Yusuke staring at Kurt who was currently holding a skin tight jumpsuit.

Yusuke looked the suit up and down and there were two things he didn't like. One was the fact that it was skin tight and Two the giant X that formed the chest, along with the two on each shoulder, screamed 'Shoot me here, I'm vulnerable!' to the bad guys.

"I am not wearing that." He says, glaring at the suit.

Kurt blinked "vhy not?" he's never seen anyone not want to wear the X-Men's uniform before, even the new kids were excited to put it on. Yusuke explained why in a very ignorance way.

Eventually Kurt managed to coax him into the suit, and after, met the others in the control room for they're 'tests'.

Yusuke took one look at Kurama and Hiei and burst into uncontrollable laughter. "You guys look freaking hilarious!" Not used to seeing the two in skin tight clothing, he continues to laugh until he tears up.

Hiei's patience was wearing thin "I suggest you shut your trap before I shut it for you." He snaps.

Just then Charles came strolling in "Alright, I want you three to go in one at a time, I want to see what you can do individually." He says while rolling to the controls. "The first task is an agility course. You must reach the finish within a certain amount of time while avoiding getting trapped or your head cut off." He pauses, wanting to see the reaction on they're faces, but instead Yusuke looked completely bored, Hiei's face screamed irritated, but Shuichi had a face of curiosity. "After you have all had a turn then I will have you go in as a group, and our objective is to work together on a rescue mission."

"Wait, you're going to make them do that? What if they can't work together?" Scott asks

"Then I will have no choice but to put them with the new mutants," The professor says "I can't have new people on the team that can't work together. This is why I want to see if you three can work well together." He says, directing the last sentence towards the demons.

They look at each other with a glint in they're eye. "I think you will be surprised." Kurama said.

Xavier smiles, "One more thing." He pauses "Who wants to go first?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiei stood in the middle of the huge empty dome, waiting for whatever to happen "Hn, I thought this was supposed to be an obstacle course." He arrogantly said o no one in particular. Unfortunately for him everyone could hear him in the control room, and unfortunately for them he could hear them snicker and shot them the evil eye. "The test will start in five seconds Hiei." Xavier explained through the mike.

Hiei rolled his crimson eyes but five seconds later the walls and floor began moving. Things were taking shape on the walls and arms with a variety of weapons popping out and all the while the floor started raising in some areas, some higher than others.

Hiei smiles inwardly 'This is going to be fun.'

"Remember Hiei, you cannot use your speed."

"You just have to ruin my fun, don't you fox." Kurama smiles.

"You will have five minutes to get to the finish, Begin." Xavier said. Hiei smirks, slowly pulling out his sword. One of the mechanical arms shoots towards him but he dodges and slices it in half like it was paper. Hiei advances, running slightly faster than human speed he swings his sword, slicing anything and everything that stood in his path.

"What the-" he stops short of the finish when the floor underneath him started to split apart. He jumps back a ways as something started to rise from the gap.

Up in the control room Kitty, Kurt, Spyke, and the others were pressing against the glass window trying to get a better view while Yusuke and Kurama stayed back, waiting for the results.

"That's odd?" Beast was checking the monitor that had a white line streaming across it and was looking between it and Hiei.

'A heart monitor!' Kurama mentally gasped. He had to think of something and fast.

"What is it hank?" Xavier asks.

"I'm not detecting a heart beat from the suit but Hiei looks perfectly fine." Hank said, completely confused.

"Strange, the circuitry should work. I checked everything before Kurt even gave them the suits." Hank mostly said to himself but Kurama couldn't help overhearing.

"Hiei's body temperature is higher than others because of his ability." Explained Kurama, while Hiei was currently easily dodging a giant robot but was making look like it was hard.

"The heat from his body enables any electric devises to short circuit when it had been in contact with his skin too long."

Hank nods, thinking that must be why, so with that dealt with he fixes his attention back to Hiei.

It was already two minutes since he began and Hiei was starting to get bored. After dodging the robots fire shots he backs up in front of it with his sword at the ready.

"How much you wanna bet he gets hit this time." Bobby quietly said to Ray.

"Your on, I say he dodges again until the time limit." He says putting a dollar on the control panel with Bobby doing the same.

"Nah, your both wrong," Yusuke said while still watching, "He is going to end it right about… now."

Hiei's sword became red hot and he smirks, showing his ivory canines as it bursts into flames.

"Whoa!" "Look at that!" Almost everyone in the control room said at the same time.

Before the robot's arm gathered enough momentum Hiei jumps, slashing his sword clean through the metal and circuitry of the robot and lands on the finish spot. Not a second later did the robot burst into flames.

"No way!" half the mutants said in disbelief, while the others stared in aw and shock.

"Well he's improved since the last time we fought." Yusuke said, smiling.

"Yes, he has improved greatly."

Hiei returned to the control room just in time to see Bobbie and Ray hand over the bet money to Yusuke.

"Hn, having some fun at my expense I see."

"What can I say, you're predictable."

Hiei shot him a glare "Take that back." He was about to pounce when Kurama put himself between the two, "That's enough you two." 'Some things haven't changed.' He sighs.

Xavier was hard at work resetting the program so Hank decided to check the heart monitor on Hiei's suit and sure enough the circuitry had been fried. Kurama silently sighed but then started to panic again.

An excuse for Yusuke's non beating heartbeat, A.K.A his core, is going to be harder to explain.

"Alright, we are set." Xavier confirmed. "So who wants to go next?"

"I'll go." Kurama said before Yusuke could even react, causing both him and Hiei to raise they're eyebrow.

"Alright Shuichi, I believe it is time we see what you can do."

Gracefully and swiftly, Kurama went down to the danger room and as soon as it began he reaches for his hair. "What's he doing?" asks Jubilee.

"I he worried he worried about his hair?" Kitty asks.

Yusuke smirked "No, that's where he keeps his seeds." Everyone, minus Hiei, looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" they all said and Yusuke just rolled his eyes.

"Just watch."

Flicking his hair he grabs his rose seed and brings his arm in front to show a fully grown red rose in his hand.

"A rose?" almost everyone said simultaneously. Thinking it was a joke.

"Shuichi doesn't joke when he's serious." Hiei said a bit darkly "I learned from experience."

Back down in the danger room Kurama let the rose's sweet aroma reach his nose, then with a flick of the wrist it became a beautifully long green whip, resembling the stem for the rose, minus the thorns. While running through the obstacle course Kurama was using his whip like an extension of his arm and was taking down the machines with ease, yet with difficulty as well as he couldn't slash straight through the metal. A few times he got through by latching onto robot arms and swinging past.

"He's very skilled." Logan said impressed which was totally out of character.

Logan rarely compliments one's battle skills.

Kurama reached the finish after finally taking down a different giant robot (it was a dog) with one minute to spare. When he returned to the control room Yusuke gave him a pat on the back "Good job man, I didn't know you could retract the thorns."

"We are supposed to pretend to learn how to control our ability here.  He says "I didn't want to reveal too much"

"I understand."

"On your way down I want you to disconnect your heart monitor." He says "they may ask why your's is not working and I can cover for you if it has already been off befor you start."

Yusuke waves a backwards gesture for his already retreating body, signaling that he heard. Once in the danger room the program soon began and he started bashing away all that crossed his path, with the occasional jumping and ducking. He reached the finish in less than two minutes with a very mangled and dented up robot behind him.

When he entered the control room everyone just stared in amassment and disbelief. "Man, you're strong!" Ray Crisp a.k.a. Berzerker said.

"You did more damage than I normally do." Said Sam Guthrie a.k.a. Cannonball.

"He could almost rival the strength of Juggernaut." Scott said in disbelief. All the original X-Men pondered on this for quite some time before Hank and Xavier finally started to work on the last task.

Teamwork.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Well there you have it and sorry it took so long to post, like I said I lost inspiration cuz I was posting the story. Anyway review! And I'll try to update sooner!) **


	7. Physical tests part 2, we get Hexed

**I am sooooooooo sorry about the long wait! I've had some major writers block and didn't know how to progress on and I feel awful about it, but hopefully I am over it so you can enjoy…**

**I'm just going to skip the formalities and get right to the point… Thank you to whomever reviewed and such and yada yada yada.**

**Disclaimer: …do I really have to tell you?**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"English"

"_Japanese"_

'thoughts' Italic thoughts will be thought speak.

"Makai" demon language.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The plan was simple. Get in and get out without drawing too much attention.

Easy… right?

"Yusuke you idiot!"

Wrong.

"You didn't warn me quick enough!"

Kurama Yusuke and Hiei had barely made it into the building when Yusuke tripped the alarm, causing the alarms to blare and almost causing Kurama to go depth, so they threw they're plan out the window and bolted down the corridor, followed by a rally of paintballs.

"Maybe if you actually _watched_ your surroundings-"

"Will you two focus!" Kurama snapped, his animal instincts kicks in when a paintball narrowly misses his side so he was not in the mood. "We need to get out of the open," He said while running with his rose whip -minus the thorns- in hand. He sees a door and heads for it, Yusuke and Hiei hot on his heels.

Once inside and the door secured shut, Yusuke punches the wall, "Let's just rescue the captive and get the hell out of here!" His patience, as well as Hiei's, was wearing thin.

"Hiei, can you cut an exit out of here, I have a feeling our destination is past that wall." Kurama said while pointing to a wall opposite of the door.

Hiei smirks, "With ease."

He takes out his Katana he heats the sharpest side of the blade and begins slicing a rectangular exit hole. Yusuke then went and kicked it down, causing it to fall with a clang. They peek they're heads through only to notice an even bigger room with two levels, the second level being a cat walk, and an unconscious body was lying on the floor of the bottom level.

"Hiei, cover the doors."

Upon closer inspection Kurama sees the captive's hands chained to the support beam. He sighs and jumps down and quickly goes to work.

"She's been knocked out." He said to the others.

Hiei was too busy keeping the captors out of the room as Yusuke went to help Kurama with Storm. "We need to get out of here."

All the exits were blocked by Hiei and most likely had several guards on the other side of each one, so the door was out of the question.

"How, we can't take them all on." Hiei choked out even though he knew he himself could finish these 'guards' off in a matter of seconds.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Meanwhile in the observation room, the mutants couldn't believe what was happening in front of them, especially Scott and Kurt.

"Dude! Zhey are doing better zhan we did!" Kurt said to Scott, who just shrugged but inside he was a bit furious.

"How did he do that!" Bobby asked after witnessing Hiei slice a wall clean with his sword.

Everyone was to busy watching the demons to answer him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

While looking for a way out, Hiei's crimson eyes landed to the ceiling, and wanting to get this over with, his fist started to burn as he poured some of his demon energy into it, causing a ball of flame and threw it at the ceiling. The blast caused a hole and caused both Yusuke and Kurama to look at the temper mental demon. "Through there!" Hiei snapped.

Kurama was the first to respond and quickly ran up the cat walk. Using the railing from it, he jumps through the hole and lands gracefully on the roof. "Tie my whip around her waist." He said as he let his whip freely fall. After Yusuke finished the knot Kurama pulls Storm up. Yusuke was next and jumped like Kurama did. "Lets go Hiei!"

Said demon's eye twitched ever so slightly and suppressed the urge to punch him as he proceeds to hop (he hopped, not jumped) on the roof. With Yusuke carrying Storm the three made a mad dash to the check point, which was also the finish to the damn test.

"_Simulation, over." _The mechanical voice said as the room started to change back.

"Well done boys." Charles said through the intercom. "You passed the test with flying colors. Though, I do have a few concerns. Come on up and we'll talk."

They did as told, returning to the controls room with a now conscious Storm.

"How did you jump that high? It had to be like ten feet from your head?" Scott asked Hiei. Everyone didn't think they were capable of doing such a thing, and it looked like Hiei had done it with ease. (which he did)

"Our martial arts teacher, Genkai, is really harsh teacher and tough on us. She chained a boulder on each of our feet and made us climb a damn cliff with nothing but our hands." Yusuke mostly lied, it was true for himself but to keep they're cover he had to include Hiei and Kurama. "Our leg muscles got strong enough to where we can jump real high when we need to."

Everyone, even Kurama and Hiei, stared at him like he was crazy. But soon enough the mutants bought it.

Kurama smiled slightly by his lie. Green eyes turned gold ever so slightly. Tonight was the Sickle moon and Youko was starting to get restless. "May we please change now? This suit is starting to itch." He asks.

Xavier smiles, nodding his head "Before you go I just wanted to say… Welcome to the team."

"Joy, were on the team, now let's go." Hiei halfheartedly said, and quickly exited the room, Yusuke and Shuichi right behind them.

After they were gone Logan gave Xavier a strange look, "Do you think it's a good idea to put them on the team?"

"They will be a good addition to the team, they are strong with the training they received from Japan, but when it comes to they're gifts, well, they need a bit of help." Xavier replied, chuckling slightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have someone I need to see." And with that, Charles made his exit.

Logan rolls his eyes. "No practice today kids. Go do something outside or something." Logan announced and winced when a bunch of shrieks and 'wo-ho's' invaded his ears. He mumbled something under his breath and left the room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Jeeze, How the hell do they wear that crap?" said Yusuke as he scratched places he didn't think could be itchy. He, along With Kurama and Hiei were thankfully in their own clothes and were currently making they're way outside. It was Kurama who suggested it. After all they were cooped up most of the morning.

"They are used to fighting in them, as we are used to fighting in our own clothing." Kurama said, trying to calm the young Toushin down, "Besides when we really battle, most of our clothing is torn to nothing. It especially goes for you and Hiei." He said with a smile which earned him a 'light' punch from Hiei.

After a long morning in a simulation room they quickly decided to go outside. It was nice outside. Hiei instantly took off to find a cozy tree to take a nap in and Kurama made a bee line towards the green house after the two ran into Storm. Which left Yusuke to wander the grounds by himself…

"Hey Yusuke!"

…or maybe not…

Kurt came bounding towards him, stopping a few feet in front of him. "Some of us are going to go hang out in town, you Vant to come with?

Yousuke looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sure why not, I don't have anything better to do." He said, accepting the offer. "Who's all going?"

"Ah, I believe Zhat it is Kitty, Evan, Bobby, Ray, Scott, Jean and myself, and you now of course."

"Alright, and maybe Ill get lucky and bump into that one guy we saw at the mall yesterday. I've been looking for a good fight." He said while cracking his knuckles and followed Kurt to the garage.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As Kurama entered the greenhouse Storm had gone to, his breath was taken away.

"You have a beautiful greenhouse Storm."

"Thank you Shuichi. I worked hard on keeping them nice and healthy." She said as she created a small rain cloud, watering the plants with its natural rain.

"Do you mind if I help? I love taking care of plants, it's sort of my specialty." Kurama asked.

Storm smiles "Not at all, I could always use an extra hand."

Soon after, the two got to work, despite the slight annoyance of a certain fire apparition who decided to entertain himself by catching some falling leaves on fire from a tree he was in.

When the last combusted leaf fell on top of the greenhouse and caught on fire, Kurama finally snapped, "Will you please stop that Hiei." His voice was calm, yet cold, and gave Hiei a 'if-you-don't-stop-I'll-feed-you-to-my-death-tree" death glare.

Yeah, he was that serious.

Soon after Hiei did stop and pulled out his Hiruseki(I think I spelled that right) stones, his and his sister's, and just stared at them. He still couldn't believe how beautiful his mother's stones actually were. Even Yukina's tear gems were exquisite whenever she shed's a tear. He himself has never cried before so he doesn't even know if he could produce such a delicate gem.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Yusuke coming back from his 'bonding time' with the mutants, until Yusuke walked up to the tree and punched it… hard.

The sudden shake of the tree caused Hiei to jump hard and his hand flailed, sending the stones flying back.

"NO!" he didn't want to lose them, not again. But before he could react, a hand gently caught them.

He looked down to see none other than Yusuke and his face he showed was full of shock and relief that he caught them in time.

"Damn Hiei, I thought you would have seen me coming. I didn't think you could jump that bad." He said holding back a snicker.

Snapping out of his own shock, Hiei growled at the young Toushin. Just as he was about to jump down to tackle the idiot Yusuke's eyes went wide.

"Wait! Before you do anything, here," he threw the stones back to Hiei, whom had caught them with ease, relieved he quickly put them over his neck and stashed them under his cowl and glared at Yusuke once again.

"Thanks." He said loud enough for him to hear. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.

"I would rather avoid a slow painful death caused by me having possession of your stones for a few seconds." He said, his head resting on his folded arms. "I'd rather get hit by a car again. Less painful." He meant it as a joke to cheer the fire demon up, which it did. But he did he didn't see it, because he walked away without looking back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day morning came was the day the three demons were regretting.

It was a school day.

Nobody noticed Charles hadn't said anything to them by mind, and since Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke was unaware of this; they just kept worrying about how Hiei would act when he was inside a building with a bunch of humans.

Two words: not pretty.

Wolverine had gone off on one of his 'special' missions early morning so Storm offered a ride to school to anyone who wanted it. Kurama gladly accepted for them because they had no idea where the school was and Kitty volunteered herself to show them around.

Kitty realized that getting inside the school was a challenge itself, since Hiei protested go inside a building with a bunch of 'Ningen scum', whatever that meant.

Eventually Shuichi and Yusuke reluctantly bribed (or black mailed) him inside and Kitty took them to the principle's office to get them acquainted to the principle himself and to get they're schedules.

It took fifteen minutes and Hiei loathed every second of it but eventually they were able to get they're schedules and get the heck out of the office.

"So, like, what do you guys have for your first class?" Kitty asked when they came out.

Kurama was about to respond when he noticed a familiar looking insect on her shoulder. "What is that?" he asks and swipes the bug while her head was turned. 'A Makai insect?' he thought as he crushed it into nothing. This didn't go unnoticed by Hiei of course.

"What?" she asked confused.

"My apologies, I saw something on the floor, but it was someone's book bag."

She looked at him, confused "oh, like, you mean back pack." He nods in response. "Ok so where should we start the tour?" she asked mostly to herself as she went on ahead.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

During lunch Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei decided to sit (Hiei being forced) with Kurt, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, and Jean at their usual table outside. Kitty and Rogue were in the middle of a brutal conversation that the others were trying to stay out of when they all heard some beeping noise going off.

Everyone looked at Yusuke, whom stared back until he realized the noise was coming from his pocket.

'Shit!' he thought as he partially pulled out his communication mirror. "uh, sorry guys but I gotta take this." He said then ran inside with Shuichi and Hiei hot on his heels.

Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Jean and Kurt just stared at they're retreating backs, brows raised. "like, what was that all about?"

"I couldn't tell you." Answered Kurt.

Inside the building Yusuke ran into an empty room, followed by Kurama and Hiei, and whipped out his compact communicator "What!" he growls.

Botan's face appeared on the screen, _"There you are, I have been trying to get a hold of you for a while now." _She said a bit irritated.

"_Ok so what do you want?"_ he asked, switching to Japanese.

"_We have finally figured out who stole the artifact in the vault!" _she said quite happily then faltered. _"However, you may not… like it…" _

"_Well, are you going to tell us?" _

"_Well… its Suzaku…" _her voice was quiet, but not quiet enough. She half expected him to start shouting at her about how he killed the sick bastard… but he didn't.

Yusuke was so in shock that he dropped the mirror, only for it to be caught by Hiei who handed it over to Kurama.

"_Yusuke, are you still there? Yusuke?"_

"_Were still here Botan," _said Kurama. _"Can you explain what happened?"_

"_He must have escaped maze castle after the barrier was brought down."_

This brought Yusuke back from his shock and turned back to the communicator _"What do you mean he escaped! If I remember correctly, I KILLED THE BASTARD… didn't I! " _He questioned, turning to Kurama.

He thought for a moment. _"Now that she says this, he could have been knocked out, making us think he was dead?" _He said.

"_Yeah, I never made sure he was still alive." _Said Hiei.

"_And that isn't even the worst part,"_ Botan piped in _"A bunch of Makai Insects are also in that area, and I don't think it is just a coincidence." _

"_Coincidence or not, he's going to be dead soon enough." _Said Yusuke _"So can you tell us where he is?"_

"_I'm afraid not Yusuke, he is trickier than we realized and cannot track him. It's like he's disappeared."_

Yusuke sighed, so that meant they were going to have to stay longer than he wanted. _"Alright Botan, just keep Keiko safe. Suzaku doesn't know about my… heritage, so he doesn't know what he's getting himself into."_

"_Maybe, but please do be careful boys." _

"_Not making any promises." _He said before breaking the connection.

Just then the bell rang.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei just gotten out of class and were wandering aimlessly in the halls, when Kurama had picked up on someone hitting metal.

"What in the world is that racket?" he said as they rounded the stairs.

The sight they saw was pretty amusing as they watched Kurt hitting his locker.

"Hey Kurt, can't get into your locker huh?" Kurama asks.

"Oh hey Shuichi, Yusuke, Hiei. My stupid lock won't open, I've tried my combination like four times already." He says as he starts tugging on it again.

"Ugh, come on!" he hits his locker again when kitty came up behind them.

"Hi guys." She said "What's wrong Kurt, you and your locker not speaking?" she asked

"Yeah, it's holding my history book ransom, and we're going to be late for class." He said gesturing to the others next to him

"Well you gotta know how to negotiate." She said while phasing her hand into his locker, grabbing his book and phasing it out.

"Hey, thanks Kitty, I owe you one. Let's go guys." Before they could turn around Kitty caused them to stop."Actually I do need one teensy favor." She said while grabbing her bag and taking a bag of muffins out "Your unbiased opinion on these muffins, I made them in home-ec class."

She hands him one and Kurama could smell the ingredients were completely wrong. He tried to get Kurt's attention but he ends up grabbing it anyway. He nervously takes a bite out of it and starts chewing.

"Well? How does it taste?" Kitty was waiting in anticipation, and so was Kurama, whom still couldn't believe he took a bite out of it.

"Um, well, it's hard to describe." He said while still chewing.

"oh, well what do you think it needs?" she asks and Kurama thought 'To be re-made, the right way.'

As Kurt swallowed he replies "Something to wash the taste away, excuse me but were late for class." He said and dropped the muffin, leaving a frustrated kitty and three confused demons behind as they watched the muffin bounce off the floor a few times.

She sighs then turns her attention to Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama "Would you like to try one?" she desperately asks.

"Uh, sorry Kitty but were also going to be late!" Yusuke hastily said while shoving Kurama and Hiei down the hall. She sighs and turns to go to her class, when she hears a faint "I can't believe I just said that!" from Yusuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After school, Yusuke Hiei and Kurama decided to walk back to the institute since it was a nice day. Unfortunately, when they reached the gate, the clouds began to roll in and thunder could be heard in the distance.

Kurama sighs, "I was hoping so see the sky and moon when I go for my run tonight." He sighs again, "Youko will just have to make do with the rain." The other two nod and went to the kitchen for an after school snack, well not so much Hiei, but he still went.

Later they went there separate ways, Yusuke went to the living room to watch some TV. Hiei retreated to the bed rooms, not wanting to sleep in the rain. And Kurama had snuck out to let Youko take over for a while.

With Yusuke

Lying on the couch with his head dangling off the side, Yusuke was in the middle of flipping channels when he hears a familiar *bamph*

"Hey Yusuke." Kurt said, a little down while plopping himself on the couch, barely missing Yusuke's legs.

Yusuke looked at him, intrigued "alright I'll bite, what's got you so down." He asks.

"Ugh, I think Kitty's muffin still hasn't gone through my system," he said as both hands try to hug his stomach, comforting it. "That and the team had a meeting in the library about some dangerous mutant being loose. He thinks someone else broke her out and is planning on using her powers against us. So we need to be on high alert and ready to move out when he says."

Yusuke nods, and then frowns, "Wait, there was a team meeting and nobody told us?"

"Yeah, you Hiei and Shuichi weren't home yet, and it was top priority, so we started without you. It was strange though, the professor didn't even ask where you were."

"He probably wanted just you guys there. He might not trust us yet." 'And he has a good reason.' He thought.

Kurt shook his head "Nine, he didn't even mention you."

"You worry too much Kurt. Don't worry about it, kay." Said Yusuke, he pats his hand on the furry elf's shoulder. "Besides, Hiei turned in early and Shuichi wasn't feeling too good so he did too, but before he left he told me to give this to you." He grabs a bowl of green powder, which smelled oddly like oranges, and hands it to Kurt.

He hesitantly took the bowl, "He said to down it and drink some water and your stomach ach will go away in a matter of minutes." Instructed Yusuke.

"Well, alright, but if this makes it worse then I will be coming after you, Yusuke." he says then bamphs away.

The next night, everyone was in the Kitchen and either doing the dishes or just finishing putting things away, even Kurama and Hiei was there (though Hiei didn't want to), when suddenly professor Xavier rolled in. "Everyone, I need your attention." He spoke before he was caught off guard by three new faces, and though he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"What's up Professor?" asked Scott, shaking him out of his stupor.

"Cerebro has discovered Wanda's location. She's joined the brotherhood boys," he said, surprising everyone else "And I've also been able to track they're movements. Right now, they're in the Bayville mall."

"So maybe there's a sale on 'I'm with stupid' shirts." Joked Evan/Spyke. Everyone laughs, except for Hiei and Xavier.

"The mall ha been closed for hours, I would like you all to suite up and find out what they're doing."

Hiei caught him shifting his eyes, like he was worried about them of something. But he dismissed it when Yusuke opened his big mouth. "Uh ugh, there is no way I'm getting into that tight ass suit again." Hiei fought the urge to smack the young Toushin in the back of the head(Lol) and continued observing the professor. "Ill just stick to what I'm used to." He finished and everyone rolled they're eyes and got up.

"Were on it," said Scott "and don't worry professor, if the looser hood is up to something, we'll head 'em off."

"And without breaking a sweat." Said Kurt as he high fived Scott, and then continued to do so with Yusuke.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The mall was dark, quiet, and quite desolate.

In other words… it was pretty creepy.

"Ok let's split up. Jean, Spyke and I will take the first floor, the rest of you check out the balconies. Yusuke, Hiei, Shuichi, you guys hang back. This is your first mission with us and dealing with the brotherhood could be a bit… rocky. " When he finished his sentence, everyone split up, except for the three demons. Instead they found a nice view point and watched as the others poorly snuck around the place.

"They lack stealth," Hiei said quiet enough for only Yusuke and Kurama to hear. "I do not see how they could help us with Shizuru, when they clearly lack the proper training."

"Maybe they can't," Kurama thought out loud. "It wouldn't surprise me if Koenma sent us, not only to retrieve his stolen property, but to gather information on these so called 'mutants'." The other two nodded, agreeing.

Soon enough the fighting had begun and the X-Men had the advantage. There was one mutant Kurt was fighting that had speed, but dealing with Hiei for so long Yusuke and Kurama kept track of his movements like he were running at normal speed.

Hiei smirked "The fast one is mine." The evil glint in his eyes shown he was going to have fun toying with that one.

On the first floor they could see Jean walking around when suddenly the ground starts shaking. "Wh-what is going on?" Kurama was holding on the railing for dear life. The rocks and boulders that formed the mall's fountain began crumbling down and headed strait for Jean. She tries to re direct it with her telekinesis, but it was quickly over powering her.

Just when the boulders were going to hit her, they were blasted apart by Scott's optic beam, until his visor was taken away when he was in the middle of shooting, "Hey, my Visor!" The blast was re-directed towards the ceiling, making glass rain down.

The rumbling continued and Avalanche continued rolling the rocks at Jean. She re-directs them though, and they begin rumbling at Lance/Avalanche. "Uh-oh!" he stops controlling the earth and runs away.

All the while, Scott was fighting, more like searching, Toad blind. "Come on Summers, open your eyes. Toad taunts. "What's the matter, afraid your gonna bring down the whole mall?"

"Yeah keep talking and I'll look right at you, bug breath." He spat back.

Toad continued to taunt him when he jumps to the balcony railing, right next to Hiei and Rogue. She touches him and gains his power but before he completely passes out Hiei back punches him in the face, causing him to fall on the balcony floor. Rogue catches the visor and hops to the ground floor, successfully giving it back to Scott.

"Thanks" he says and puts it on, just in time so see Blob closing in on them.

Blob jumps, ready to crush the two when Scott fires, sending him flying back into the fountain's pool.

"Damn, if his weak blast was able to do that to the big guy, imagine what would happen if I were to hit him." Said Yusuke and Hiei looked like he was ready to hit him.

"Quiet, something isn't right." Said Kurama while watching the scene "Who is that?" he points to an unknown woman. She was wearing Goth red jumpsuit with a black over coat and looked like she wanted to do some damage.

He hears Spyke say "Uh-oh, bad vibe."

Boy was he right.

Riding the escalator down, Wanda threw her hands in the air and everything started exploding behind the X-Men. A piano flies towards the group and Scott fires on it but his shot turned and hit the side of the balcony where Yusuke Hiei and Kurama were. Yusuke punches the piano before it crashes when everyone moved out of the way.

"Mind if we join?" It wasn't up for debate, a fire was already making its way towards Rogue but Kurama pushed her out of the way as Hiei tried to control the flames from spreading.

Cyclops couldn't close his eyes so his optic beam kept firing. He accidentally sends Spyke flying into a nearby store and shoots the stairway's pillar, causing it to fall. Yusuke and Jean jump out of the way.

"Scott, what are you doing?" Jean yells.

"I don't know, I can't control it, I can't close my eyes!" he was frantic, worried he would hurt someone.

Jean tries to stop Wanda, by lifting her up with her mind, but Wanda just returns it, causing Jean to hover in the air and flies backwards, hitting Nightcrawler in the process.

Hiei sees this and tries to throw a fire ball at her, but she just stopped it in front of her and shoots it back at him. He gets hit and pretends to get knocked backwards.

Kurama tries his rose whip against her but she just returns it with full force. Fortunately he was able to turn it back into a rose before it hits him.

Kitty tries to sneak behind Wanda by phasing through the floor, but gets stuck mid way "Eh, help! I can't move!" she shouts and Kurt runs to her

"Don't worry, I gotcha." He grabs her and teleports, only to appear outside and upside down and falls in a tree. "How did we get out here?"

Back inside Wanda's power was getting more dangerous and out of control. Scott fires his optic beam again and gets knocked down by Jean, saving him from being crushed by a bunch of concrete.

"It's no good Scott, we can't stop her she's too strong. We've got to retreat."

"No!" said Scott "It's not over yet!" he tries to keep going but Jean held him back.

"Yes it is, let's go!" There was no room for debate as she drags him with her.

Together everyone retreats, but not before Yusuke turns back and sees a Makai insect on Wanda's shoulder. She starts walking away and he quickly aims his finger at it and fires a low charge spirit gun. It hits the insect and disintegrates. He quickly spins and rushes out the doors.

When he walks out he sees everyone crowding around Jean and Scott "-she was too much for us." He heard Jean say. That's when the professor rolled up to him.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves. If it was anyone's fault, its mine. I should have been training you to handle someone like Wanda." He says, but Scott looked like he wasn't listening and kept on walking.

Jean sees this and joins him, soon after everyone else does as too.

Yusuke was at the very back of the group as the professor was rambling on about lessons or something, but he just ignored them. All he was thinking about was that nice bet that was waiting for him at the mansion.

It was a really… really… long day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Well there you have it! I have finally updated and it was my longest yet XD**

**Don't get used to it though, cuz if you reads want faster updates then the chapters are going to be shorter…**

**The next chapter may, or may not be a filler. So to keep you guys interested I may bring in a few more Yu Yu characters into the mix… we will see though…**

**Until next time… Don't forget to Review!**

**Happy Holidays! and Happy new Year!  
**


	8. Yusuke is WHERE?

It had been three days after the X-Men went up against the Brotherhood, and everyone (including the new mutants) was feeling down. (Well except for Yusuke Hiei and Kurama, who didn't really fight)

Now it was Saturday morning, and since they didn't have an early morning training session, Yusuke was taking full advantage and was sleeping like a baby.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…or not…

Yusuke fell on to the floor and scrambled up, his right hand forming to a gun 'What the hell?' he thought.

His brain finally caught up to him and he runs out of his room to see everyone else standing out there doors.

"What's going on?" he half shouts only to get shrugs and "I don't know" from the others. Then they hear someone shout "Help!" and everyone turned and ran to Bobbie's room. The source of the shout was Bobbie himself who was being held against the wall with Hiei's left hand wrapped around his neck and his sword, pointing at Bobbie's stomach, in his right.

"Let me go man, I didn't do anything?" He takes notice of everyone crowding in his room. His eyes were pleading for help.

"Wrong answer." Hiei growls. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He was down right furious and tightened his grip on Bobbie's neck.

"What's going on Hiei." Asked Kurama.

"Yeah, like, what did Bobbie do this time?" Kitty asked, annoyed. She had been awakened from an awesome dream she was having.

"He stole my Hirouseki stones!" everyone, save Yusuke and Kurama, looked at him, confused. But the young Toushin knew what they meant to him and his jaw dropped.

"You WHAT!" No wonder why Hiei is so pissed. Nobody, nobody steals _anything_ from him and gets away with it. Especially when it comes to his tear gems. "What the hell were you thinking? Nobody gets away stealing from Hiei. Not even K-Shuichi!" his temper flared to the point that he punched the wall next to Bobbie's head, scaring him even more than he already was.

"What- are you talking- about?" He said while gasping for air. Hiei's grip even tighter, "I don't even- know what a…a high-ro-seeki, stone is?"

"Hirouseki," Kurama corrected his butcher of the word. "If you are going to steal something, at least try to pronounce the name, of what you are stealing, correctly."

Yusuke fell, anime style, while everyone was confused as to why Shuichi, of all people, was giving Bobbie advice. (A.N They don't know he is a theif, therefore they don't know why he is giving Bobby advice.)

Shuichi crossed his arms "Amateurs." He scoffed, just low enough for Yusuke and Hiei to hear.

Picking himself off the floor, Yusuke gave the demon thief a 'really' look then shook his head before directing his attention to the matter at hand.

"Listen Bobby, you don't know Hiei like I do. He will kill you," 'or at least try to', "If you give back what you took then maybe-" but he was cut off.

"Maybe I wont cut your head clean off," Hiei's malicious voice was even darker than before. "Now for the last time. .!"

"Wait a minute," Scott intervened "How do you know he took these… stones of yours?"

Hiei shot Scott such an evil look that he stumbled back a bit. "You do not need to know how I know, I have my ways of finding out." He all but growled. "Now, you have until three before I thrust my blade into your stomach." Just as he finished his sentence his blade was beginning to burn an orange-ish red. "One!"

Seeing this, Bobby immediately caved and took from his pocket, two round objects, that suspiciously looked like huge pearls, with a string attached to each one.

'They're beautiful', thought Kitty, Jean, and all the other girls, including Rogue.

Hiei growled menacingly, sheathed his sword, snatched the stones from his hand and let go of Bobby's neck at the same time. While Bobby was busy coughing to breathe again, Hiei proceeded to pull the ropes over his head and securing his mothers tear gems under his Blue sleeveless T, away from prying eyes.

That's when the Jean noticed the worn, and rather dirty, bandages wrapped around his right arm.

"Hey, what happened to your arm?" She curiously asked and immediately regretted it after Hiei shot her his death glare.

"None of your damned business." He spat. He walks out and nearly runs into professor Xavier. Though the same couldn't be said for the professor as he ran over Hiei's foot "Agh! Watch where your going, baka!" and continued down the hall, not even limping on the run down foot.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Do I want to know?"

"Not really." A pissed off looking Yusuke said then walked out.

Xavier sighs "That's what I thought." He then turns to Jean "Logan is out searching for Saber-tooth and I want to track his movements. It would be a good Training session for you and your telepathy, to work with Cerebro of course."

"Alright professor." She said and also walked out of Bobbie's room.

"Now while I work with Jean I want the rest of you to suit up and head for the Danger room. It is time to see what you all are made of so I have made a special training session." With that, he makes his exit.

Everyone was silent until Kurama finally made the first move. He sighs, "I'll go find Yusuke and Hiei."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Japan**

Keiko laid in her bed thinking.

It had been a full week since Yusuke disappeared, and if he was on a mission then she specifically told him to tell her so she wouldn't be too worried. Not only that, but she also said for Botan to say something in case he had forgotten… but nobody has even contacted her…

She sighs "I swear when I see that boyfriend of mine he is going to wish he was back in the Makai." She growled menacingly.

She decides to get up, 'Maybe I'll go visit Atsuko, she might know where Yusuke is… that is if she sober enough to tell me…' she thought and headed out the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Urameshi residence**

Keiko knocks on the door. "Atsuko? It's me, Keiko. Are you home?"

Silence.

"She must be out again." She sighs and heads out. As she walks out of the apartment complex she runs into Shizuru.

"Oh hey Keiko." She said so casually.

"Hi Shizuru, what are you doing here?" she asked politely and a bit curiously.

"I'm just dropping off some food to Atsuko, then heading home for the day."

"How come you're bringing her groceries? Where is Yusuke anyway."

Shizuru looked wary for a moment but shrugged it off. "I really shouldn't tell you this but I don't really owe Yusuke anything, plus I love conflict…" she pauses for dramatic effect. "He, Kurama and Hiei are on a mission in America. I don't know when they will be back, but it sounded like it wasn't going to be a very hard case… something about an escaped demon stealing something from Koenma's vault."

…

"Keiko?"

"… Yusuke's on a mission, in AMERICA!" Shizuru backed up a little. She could practically see the fury in the sweet girl's eyes.

"Now calm down Keiko-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she snapped. Shizuru flinched. "I have been worried sick for a whole week not knowing what was going on or where my boyfriend is and nobody can tell me WHAT IS GOING ON!" She shouts. "Does your brother know about this, or is he with them?" she more accused than asked.

"He doesn't know." She said flatly. "And I guess all Atsuko knows is that Yusuke went to a boarding school for delinquent kids, but I think it's all bull…"

"Where are you going with this?" Keiko asks.

"Well maybe Genkai knows something, after all, when he asked me to take care of Atsuko, he said he had to go there to catch his ride." Said Shizuru then shrugged.

"Some of these groceries are mine, how about after I drop these off I'll go with you to Genkai's." she said, trying to get the poor left out girl to smile.

"Alright." Keiko grabbed some bags Shizuru was carrying and helped her take them to Yusuke's apartment.

"Besides, I think Kazuma would like to know what's going on too, don't you think?" said Shizuru as a mischevious smile crept across her face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuwabara residence

"WHATTTT!"

Keiko winced a bit by Kuwabara's shout but quickly recovered. "So I take it you didn't know." She asked in an almost sad/monotone voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kuwabara pointed out to Shizuru.

"Well for starters Yusuke asked me not to," she snapped back, "But he didn't say anything about telling Keiko, who just happened to tell you now, so you now know and I didn't break my promise to Yusuke."

"Yeah alright, I forgive you sis, but Yusuke is going to get punched in the face for not including me on the case." He growled the last part.

"Believe me when I say, there may not be any Yusuke left when a certain girlfriend of his gets through with him." Shizuru said and snickered.

"Hey I have an idea!" said Kuwabara. Both girls stared at him.

"Well spit it out!" His sister barked.

"Jeeze sis, you didn't have to yell." He said giving her an accusing look. "Anyway I think we should go ask Genkai, she's bound to know something."

"If that didn't sound like such a good Idea I would punch you, since the only reason why you want to visit is because you want to see Yukina." Joked his sister, and in return he flips her off.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At Genkai's temple Shizuru and Kuwabara was hiding in the corner with Yukina, while watching Keiko shout at Genkai and Botan (she arrived while Keiko was still shouting at Genkai.)

"-him not telling me is one thing, but making me suffer for a week not knowing where he was! I got lucky running into Shizuru, but hurt that neither of you told me, especially you Botan."

She was so furious that she punched the wall.

"Im sorry Keiko, I promised Yusuke I wouldn't say anything, you seemed kind of mad at him and I think he was afraid that if I told you, you would officially leave him this time." Botan sheepishly explained.

Keiko gave the blue haired grim reaper a hard look. "Oh I'm not going to leave him… no. I love him too much to do that…" she said a bit sinisterly.

"So you forgive me then?" asked Botan, completely oblivious.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Keiko looked Botan straight in the eyes and Kuwabara, Yukina and Shizuru crept a little closer. "That you take me to Yusuke…NOW!" she yelled.

"Ooh, I want to go!" Kuwabara piped up.

"And I want to see the look on Yusuke's face, I'm in." Said Shizuru. The two looked at Yukina.

"It would be an experience. I've never been out of Japan since I left the demon world." Yukina quietly said to herself then faced the others "ok I'm in too."

Botan sighs 'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought, shaking her head.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yay! Done with this one! It's a bit shorter than the others but I figured that was a good spot to stop at. *evil grin*

I'm currently working on the next chapter as you all are reading this and I hope you will all like it XD

Reviews make me happy ;)


	9. YUSUKE! You JERK!

English- regular

Japanese- _italics_

Makai- **bold**

Thoughts- 'like this'

**Sorry if this sounds very wordy and all over the place but I promise that it will make sense soon!**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing…**

Thunder boomed in the sub levels of the X-Mansion. Where exactly? Well non other than in the danger room of course!

And well, it wasn't even thunder, more like a bunch of explosions going off simultaneously.

The doors open and out came Rogue and Sun Spot(forgot his real name ), covered in Orange paint splats. They walk over to some others, who were also covered in orange paint, and promptly fell to the floor

"Man, how does he expect us to go up against that when we can't even get a hit in?" Rogue said mostly to herself.

Ice man sighs "I just hope the others are doing better."

"Especially the newbies."

Everyone nods.

Inside, the danger room looked more like a battle zone in a rocky terrain than a training exercise. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were currently hiding behind a cliff, away from the rest of the group, and the blasted paintball machines.

"This is stupid." Growled Yusuke, "I have faced worse opponents before and right now I'm hiding from a few stupid paint ball machines!" He huffed. 'If I could only use my spirit gun…' he thought as he formed his hand to a gun shape.

"Don't even think about it." Kurama hissed. Yusuke curses.

"Just because they are annoying and get paint all over your clothes don't mean that they don't hurt!" Yusuke exclaimed "I don't want to get hit."

"Wimp." Hiei said in a monotone way and Yusuke shoots him a look.

"Well we need to do something."

"I agree." Kurama said then took out his rose whip. "Our objective is to take down the one with the helmet. So while those guys deal with the machines we will go after our objective."

Ten minutes later:

"Simulation over." The computer announces. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Scott, Jean, Magma, Kitty, Evan and Kurt were all covered in colorful paint splats. They were standing in front of a very ticked off professor, and was currently telling them off.

"You new students will just be a liability, so you will stay out of the fight." He said to the new students, minus the demons. He then turns to Scott, "And since your team is lacking the training, I have called in for some extra help." Just then the elevator doors open and out walked (or hopped) the brotherhood crew. "Meet your new teammates."

Everyone, except three, shouted in protest. "We don't need there help!" Scott bitterly says.

"Really Scott." Xavier raised a brow, "If I remember correctly your team was taken down by them a few nights ago."

"But professor, we didn't know they had a new member." Kitty began to protest.

"That it no excuse for your defeat kitty and you know it." 'Charles' was mad now "They will be joining us, whether you like it or not."

Lance smiles and walks over towards Scott "Yeah and by the looks of it, you could use a new leader." He said poking a finger at Scott's chest. He swats it away.

"You wanna be leader shakedown? It's yours, I'm done." He shoves Lance and heads to the elevator. Jean tries to go after him but 'Charles' cuts her off.

"Leave him Jean, he needs to cool down." He sighs "For now we should keep searching for Logan. The rest of you can go relax or something until we find him."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yusuke plops down on the couch, Hiei and Kurama practically behind him, while the others took up the other furniture or decided to retreat to the kitchen for a snack.

They were taking a brief rest while waiting for any news on Wolverine's where-a-bouts.

The brotherhood also decided to rest in the living room, all except the blob, who was currently raiding the fridge. Pietro was shifting between channels trying to find something to watch when Yusuke decided to speak.

"Any reason why baldy was being extra pushy today?" he asks no one in particular.

"Nein, ze professor has never driven us zat hard before."

"He has been acting strange ever since we went up against them." Spyke gestured to Lance, Toad, Pietro and Wanda.

"Well whatever it is he seems a bit peeved on something." Said Hiei "Why else would he ask the enemy for help."

Everyone pondered about it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yukina, Keiko, Shizuru (I keep wanting to say Shizune -_- unless that's the English Dubbed name) and Kuwabara were holding on to dear life as Botan flawlessly floated her flying oar in front of a closed driveway. Botan, after everyone hopped off and Kuwabara kissed the ground a few times, hops of her oar and makes her way towards a speaker box located to the left side of the gate and presses a button.

*beeeeep*

"What was that?" asked Yusuke.

"The front gates buzzer," Said Kitty, "Was anyone expecting someone?" heads were shaken in a 'no' fashion. They here Storm answering and then there was another buzz.

Curious, Kurama went to the window to see who was there. Once they were in view he paled, then face-palmed. "We are so dead." He mutters.

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked, Kurama just pointed in a 'see for yourself' kind of gesture. He just shrugged and went to the window and his eyes bulged "Holy shit, its Keiko!" he panicked.

"What? What's she dong here?" asked Hiei, though thoroughly entertained by Yusuke's panicked state.

"She's probably a mutant with that slap of hers." Yusuke rubs his cheek. "I can still feel the last one she gave me."

"So, who's Keiko?" Asked Lance.

"She's Yusuke's Girlfriend." Kurama answered, "And she brought company," before he could say anymore, an incredibly loud shout pierces his ears.

"_URAMESHI!" _

The two demons flinch for two different reasons. Kurama's reason, It really hurt his ears. Yusuke takes cover behind Kurama, "Hide me!" He whispers.

Hiei was laughing inside, that is, until he felt his sister's presence… the temperature suddenly raised several degrees. "Excuse me." He says before quickly disappearing.

"Hey!" he looks at Kurama "How come he gets to leave!"

Kurama snickers "Because Yusuke, he doesn't have a girlfriend that is about to kill him."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Before he could slip away the door slams open and a girl with long brown hair stomped her way over to Kurama and a terrified Yusuke.

She takes one look at Kurama and he quickly moves out of the way. Exposed, Yusuke tries to come up with something before-

*SLAP*

"OW! Keiko!"

"_Anata ha, baka! Watashidono you ni shinpai shita yo" ("You ididot! Do you know how worried I was!") _She asks, getting right up to his face. _"Mouichido, shin da to omotta!" ("I thought you were dead, Again!")_

The mutants each exchanged a look like 'WTF?'

Tears form in her eyes and Yusuke notices. He pulls into a tight embrace and hugs her close, only to shorten it by pushing her to an arms length and stares into her eyes _"Anata ha watashiwo sono you na futatabihanaeru daro u shitte I masu. Baai demo watashiha Koenma watashijibun jishin wo oshie te kudasai ni dekiru you ni naru koto wo kakunin." ("You know I would never leave you like that again. And even If I did I'm sure Koenma would allow me tell you myself.")_

She giggles a little from that and pulls him into a kiss. Surprised, Yusuke just closed his eyes and went with it.

Nothing cold ruin this moment.

"_Oya oya, otokodesu" ("Aww, man.")_

Spoke to soon.

"_Sorera no ikutsu ka no tatakai wo mi tai to omoi masu." ("I wanted to see them fight some more.")_

Irritated, Yusuke reluctantly broke the kiss and gave the carrot top an intense glare. _"Botan, nanrakano riyuu wo naze Kuwabara ni soote wo motarashi ta ka?" ("Botan, any reason why you brought along Kuwabara?")_

"eh hehe," the girl with blue hair started rubbing the back of her head. But before she could say anything she was interrupted by Kitty clearing her throat.

"So Yusuke, Who's your friends." She asked politely with a hint of curiosity.

"oh right, This is my girlfriend Keiko, my friend and rival, Kazuma Kuwabara, his sister Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina." He introduced. "Guys, this is Kitty, Kurt, Evan, Rogue, and… I'm sorry what are your names again?"

Evan snorts "Does it really matter."

Yusuke ponders on this "No not really."

Pietro sped to Yukina's side and grabs her hand "Hello beautiful, names Pietro and speed is my game." He kissed the back of her hand. A sweat drop forms on her head, and pretty much everyone else's except Kuwabara. He looked ready to beat the guy to a pulp. "So, do you have a boyfriend?" he asks while putting his arm over her shoulders.

Boy he works fast!

"As a matter of fact, she does." Kurama walks calmly over. Kuwabara's jaw seemed to hit the floor. "And I suggest you get your filthy hands off her before you get hurt." He growls.

Pietro reluctantly removes his hand and slinks over to his snickering buddies and scowling sister.

Now that was over, Kurama looked at Yukina and Kuwabara _"Moushiwakeari mase n ga, nanishimasu ga, dake de koto ha nai to shite I ta baai kareha anata wo nokosudaro u to kangaemashita." ("I am sorry for doing that, but I figured he wouldn't leave you alone if you had said no.")_

Yukina smiles _"Mae maa desu. Higai nashi." ("It's ok. No harm done.")_

"So, do any of you speak English?" asked Evan.

"Yeah I do, what's it to you?" Kuwabara said rudely.

"Hey just asking man, no need to be rude."

"Yeah Kazuma, don't be such a baka." His sis then proceeded to smack him upside the head.

Yusuke started laughing along with a giggling Yukina and Keiko. Soon after though there was an awkward silence among the two groups. However it only lasted a few minutes as Jean rushed into the room.

"Hey we have a lock on Logan's signal, who are they?" she asks as her eyes strayed to the newcomers "Never mind, we have a few minutes to get suited up and into the loading bay." With that she left without another word.

"Sorry Keiko but we have to leave, but we will be back soon, hopefully." Yusuke said as he followed the others out, but veered a different way.

"**Where are you going?" **

"**To get Hiei!"**

Kitty stayed behind. "Why don't you go introduce yourselves to the other occupants living here, they are most likely in the kitchen." She said. "Which is that way, past main the entrance." And with that she disappeared… through the floor!

Shizuru sighs, "Come on, might as well get to know the others while the jerks are gone." She says while dragging Keiko behind her with Kuwabara and Yukina right behind them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wholly Zeus, I finally finished… with this chapter of course.**

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait and have no real good excuse except that I had lost interest. Hopefully it will pick up though!**

**Until then… Bye! **


	10. Finally, some real action!

**PLEASE READ!**

**Thank you all who stayed with me and who reviewed. It really made my day to see so many reviews and I can't wait to give you what you crave… ANOTHER CHAPTER!) WOOOHOOO!**

**Special thanks to ****reven228****. I really didn't think of them that way. It's awesome! It really changed my outlook between the two worlds.**

**Another special thanks to ****Lupin and Tonks Forever**** for explaining to me why I kept on wanting to Call Kuwabara's sister Shizune, because that is the name of Tsunade's assistant in Naruto. Completely forgot about that.**

**And a special thanks to ****LatyfeSurLeSora**** for telling me about how bad the Japanese was. I do apologize for that. It was the site I was getting the translations from so I'll be looking for a new translation site unless anyone has any suggestions?**

**I had so many different scenarios to the beginning of this chapter in my head, but this one won over the others. **

**And now on with the story!**

English- regular

Japanese- _italics_

Makai- **bold**

Thoughts- 'like this'

**Disclamer – I own nothing…**

The X-Men, Brotherhood and the Spirit Detectives had assembled in either the X-Jet or the Velocity (or in Yusuke's case, riding on Puu) and were currently flying to New York and the supposed place where Wolverine was located. Everyone was surprisingly silent throughout the trip; maybe it had something to do with the Professor's sudden mood change, or the fact that they left Scott behind, and were either staring off into space or staring at the floor.

Hiei however, was having some difficulty being in the metal contraption. He was holding his arm rests tightly, like his life depended on it

"You ok man." Asked Spyke.

"I am going to kill Urameshi." He growled mostly to himself and gripped the armrests even tighter, leaving Claw indents in them.

"Oookay," Evan then continued to stare at nothing.

A few more minutes of silence was peaceful until The Professor said they were beginning their decent.

The X-Jet landed a bit away from where the Velocity landed and Puu set Yusuke down by the X-Jet since the rotors were still moving.

Everyone moved silently, well as silently as blob could which was really loud. Nightcrawler teleported to five (or was it six?) open metal pods on the other side of an empty lot and teleported to each individual one. Finding them all empty he teleports back to his team. "Zhey are all empty."

"Every one split up." The professor ordered. Toad, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver went in one direction while everyone else split up. Shortly after they all split, a bomb went off in Rogue's general direction and soon a battle was taking place.

Yusuke Hiei and Kurama were sitting on the side lines taking bets between the two sides when a fiery horse came galloping strait towards the three. They quickly dodge the beast and as it galloped past them it turned around and formed into a dragon, its mouth open and ready to consume the three.

A maniacal laughter was heard a few feet away from the fiery beast as a person dressed in red with what seemed like a flame thrower attached to his back. Hiei stepped up, cracking his neck as he did so. "You wanna play little man?" Pyro was grinning like a maniac as the flames became two separate serpents.

Hiei grins. "Nice toy, How about I show you what a real flame is." He rips his jacket and cowl over his head, revealing a light blue tank top and black pants with four white belts to hold his pants up with his sword attached to his hip. On his right arm the bandages hiding his dragon tattoo was smoldering. Flames formed around his hands and then charges at the mutant. dissipating the flame that was sent his way he lands a hard punch to Pyro's gut and then knees him under the jaw.

Pyro was knocked out in two hits.

"Nice one Hiei."

"Hn, that wasn't even a warm up." He scoffed.

"Well I believe it is going to get a little harder." Kurama noticed several dozen blue skinned peopled heading there way, all with various kinds of weapons.

"Great, where is Botan with the bug spray when you need it." Yusuke got into his fighting position "Don't be killing anyone Hiei, they just need to be knocked out."

"Ruin all my fun why don't you." He scoffed, but smirked and charged forward.

They were making quick work of the possessed humans and just as Yusuke was about to knock out the last person they see Pietro speed past them. "Where is he going?" they hear one of the mutants say.

Yusuke watched as Pietro sped away then scaled up a building. Further on up Yusuke noticed two figures outside standing by the ledge and looking they're way.

"Kurama."

"It's him. And he has the Flute. Are you going after him?"

"Yup."

"Go, we will help the mutants." Yusuke then jumped on Puu, ready to defeat Suzaku once and for all.

Hiei turned around and when he didn't see any one he said, "What mutants." Kurama whipped his head around, surprised, and then he noticed a giant hole in the ground. "Correct me if I'm wrong, was that there a moment ago?"

"No, it was solid ground before." They both share a look before slowly moving forward, only to jump back when the ground began to shake.

"What the!?" Kurama's eyes grew wide as Hiei's became slits. Right there in front of them was a giant robot's head, and rising. The shaking ceased and in front of the giant robot were the missing mutants, whom were too preoccupied with the giant robot to even notice the Demons' presence.

Not too far away Kurama could here the sound of a helicopter and to his annoyance the dreaded thing happened to be a news chopper.

"Hiei, news chopper." He said to his companion. They looked at each other and nodded simultaneously and two different auras shrouded the two. A silvery white aura surrounded Kurama, whilst a dark purple surrounded Hiei. The auras died down and in its place stood Youko Kurama and a green Hiei with a hundred eyes all across his body, including his visible Jagan eye.

Hiei hn'ed "The last time I was in this form I felt stronger, now I just feel weak."

"You don't have to be strong for this kind of fight, we just have to not be recognizable incase they catch us on camera." Said Kurama, he scowled "The last thing we need is for a government agency knocking on our doors and hunting us down."

Hiei hn'ed once more then drew his sword, then in a blink of an eye he sped off, joining in on the fight.

Kurama sighed at his friend's hastiness, but reluctantly followed after pulling out his trusty rose whip.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yusuke was currently flying towards the reason why they were in the U.S. He didn't really register the other person standing next to him so when he got to hearing distance he shouts "HEY SUZAKU, READY FOR ROUND TWO?"

Suzaku however saw him ahead of time and had energy already gathered around him, electricity crackled around him and sent it strait towards Yusuke and Puu.

Puu quickly dodged and in the process Yusuke jumped off and slammed his Reiki enhanced foot into Suzaku's face and knocking him backwards.

"Now that wasn't very nice Yusuke." Suzaku stroked the antenna that was once cracked by said Human. "You may have gotten lucky the last time, but now," he paused for dramatic affect as his eyes glowed yellow "I'm going to electrify you into a crisp."

Yusuke smirked and stood cockily, "Only if you can catch me," he taunts.

Furious, Suzaku went into a stance as energy started pouring from his body and six shapes began to form.

Now there were seven, very real, equally deadly, Suzakus'. All of which had lightning protruding in they're hands like it was dancing. Yusuke barely had time to react before a wave of lightning hit him, causing him to scream in pain.

Suzaku smiled maliciously "Now that is what I like to hear." He watched as Yusuke struggled to his feet.

Blue energy formed around Yusuke's hands and he ran in for another assault. The seven Suzaku dodged a majority of his punches but was caught off guard when Yusuke hit the real Suzaku in the jaw with a right-cross.

Suzaku seethed at Yusuke's happy smirk. However that was short lived as the six other Suzakus shot lightning at him yet again. The sound of him screaming even more made the Lightning Phoenix feel giddy.

Yusuke once again struggled to his feet, panting heavily as he took in the scene before him. The seven Suzakus were laughing at his pain as more lightning began to form around they're arms.

Puu was also in agony. Whatever Yusuke felt, he felt too. The pain caused him to falter and he crash landed next to the other man with a strange helmet on his head and Pietro. The man took one glance at the giant bird, and then continued his gaze towards the battle a few miles away from them. This caused a new found strength in Yusuke.

"**Foolish human, you shouldn't have taken me on a second time."** He smirked, "Maybe when I'm done with you I'll pay a visit to that girl of yours." That sent him over the edge

Yusuke stood once again "I'm starting to wonder why I'm even doing this myself, especially since I died from all the energy I used when I beat you the last time. But since my good friend Kuwabara decided he wanted me around some more, he gave me some of his life energy." He smirked, "And now you went and brought my girlfriend into this, I think I'll show you what I discovered about myself a few years ago."

Suzaku raised a brow "And that is…"

Yusuke closed his eyes as Spirit energy or Reiki enveloped his body. He could also here the steady beat of a helicopter in the distance, plus several more, so it was now or never. His hair grew longer and blue markings were forming all over his skin. His muscles bulged and his nails and teeth grew longer, spirit energy turned demonic. When his eyes opened, they were not chocolate colored, but red.

Blood red.

Suzaku's smirk slowly faded into one of fear. Yusuke grinned "I'm part demon." Before the Suzaku clones could blink Yusuke was already on them, punching them down till they disappeared and the original Suzaku re-absorbed they're energy.

"You still don't get it do you Yusuke. I can re-" He never got to finish when Yusuke used a demonic enhanced upper cut that sent him soaring.

He landed with a crack and struggled to get up. However, Yusuke was on top of him and grabbed his tunic. **"Have you ever heard the name Rizen?"**

"**The demon that stopped feeding on human flesh? What about him?"** he questioned.

"**A few years ago I found that I'm related to him."** If Suzaku wasn't scared before, he sure looked like it now. **"Rizen, is my father."**

With fear in his eyes, Suzaku called his lightning and shot it at Yusuke but he was too fast and dodged it. Yusuke then grabbed him and threw him into the building they were on, Suzaku fell down from the impact. Broken, but not beaten, He gets back up, panting quite heavily. "Y-you… cannot…d-defeat me."

He stands up straighter. "I am Suzaku, leader and only survivor of the four saint beasts, no matter how many time you defeat me, I will always rise as long as lightning strikes." He charges and aims a kick to his head.

Yusuke quickly grabs the leg just before it hits his face "Then I'll just have to make sure you can't regenerate at all," He throws Suzaku high in the air and points his right index finger at him. At the tip, a mixture of demon and spirit energy turned gold "So long Suzaku!" the charge was finished and…

"SPIRIT GUN!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hahahaha. A cliffie. **

**I think it's the first cliff hanger that I have done so far :)**

**Tell me what you think. Does it need more action and less talking? Less explaining? I need feedback people (or demons). So review!**


	11. Who is that?

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and everything else. I will try to update more but life does get in the way and I'm running out of creativity for this crossover. I redid most of this chapter so please read again before going on :) it was bugging me.**

English- "regular"

Japanese- "_italics"_

Makai- "**bold"**

Thoughts- 'like this'

Electronic voice- **'like this'**

**Disclamer – I own nothing…**

Fifteen minutes earlier…

"I can't believe it!" Kuwabara loudly says. "They left me behind again!"

They were currently in the mansion's living room with Bobbie, Rayne and Ray, awaiting the return of Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.

Yukina gave him a sympathetic look. _"Don't worry Kazuma. They didn't want to leave you behind in the first place, Genkai and Koenma had figured that you wouldn't be needed for this case."_

Kuwabara crossed his shoulders, but couldn't stay mad _"Alright I forgive them, but I'm going to have a word with Koenma when we get back, and he won't like it." _He smiles, and she smiles back.

"So, what is it that you guys can do?" Shizuru asked while trying to ignore her love sick brother.

Bobbie glances at her and the rest of the group, then to his fellow mutants. 'I don't think it's a good Idea.' He thought. 'The professor might get mad.' He thought a little more. 'But they are Yusuke's friends, and obviously they know about him having a power, so…' "I have the ability to create ice, any time, and almost anywhere." He finally answers. "My nick name is Ice Man." He makes a pose then remembers something. "Excuse me, I've got to take care of something." And he runs off.

Rayne went next. "I can shift into a brown wolf, and in some cases I can make myself look like a werewolf."She said shyly. "I go by Wolfs bane."

"And I can create electricity, which goes all over the place, most times." Ray proudly answers, "That's why they call me Berzerker."

Everyone was in conversation when the alarms started to blare and they all rushed to the main enterance.

'**Alert, system has been compromised, initiate Defcon 4 defence mode.'** Said the computerized voice. The mutants all looked at each other with confusion and fear. Metal gates were closing the doors and windows. Bobbie and Sam run out of the hall way. "What's going on!" Bobbie shouts as they run down the steps. Amara then comes running out, Bobbie and Sam pass her and the others and Sam shrugs his shoulders in a 'I have no idea' kind of way, Amara and Keiko sees the metal gates closing in on the entrance doors and makes a mad dash for it. Sam stops and quickly turns around and runs after them. Keiko and Amara just barely make it under the gate and outside and a split second later Sam smacks into it creating a nice dent in the metal.

Once outside the fountain lifts up and out pops some plasma guns and pointed themselves at the two girls.

"AMARA!" Amara quickly turns around as the plasma guns fire and quickly tackles Keiko to the ground. They scramble up and start running, dodging every so often.

A jeep runs through the gates and stops next to the two. "Let's get out of here!" The driver shouts and the girls jump in. The driver throws some more explosives at the Angel fountain and explodes as they sped out the drive.

"Who's she?" the driver asks Amara.

"This is Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, who also knows he's a mutant." Amara introduced. "Keiko meet Tabitha, a.k.a Boom Boom."

They exchange hello's before Tabitha asks where exactly where they are heading.

"We need to find Scott, there are a few place where I know he might be."

"Got it." And with a new drive and an actual destination, Boom Boom put the pedal to the metal.

Twenty minutes later Amara sees Scott by his car, "Over there!" Tabitha beeps the horn a few times to get his attention. When she pulls over all three girls jump out of the jeep. "Scott, we've been looking all over for you!"

"The mansion's gone nuts!" Tabitha shouts. "It's locked up tight, and there's weapons firing everywhere!"

"My friends and the other kids are trapped inside!" Keiko added.

Scott looked at them and looked thoughtful then it hit him, "uh, Defcon four!" they quickly assembled themselves in Scotts car after he was introduced to Keiko and they sped back to the mansion as fast as he could.

"What happened?" he asked Boom Boom.

"Hey I don't know what happened, I was on my way to the mansion to talk to Professor X about Mystique."

"Whoa, what about Mystique?" asked Scott.

"She's running the show again. She's the reason Lance and the brainless boys attacked you guys at the mall!"

"That was her?" he questioned, "But, w-woah this just isn't adding up, Mysique's back but the Brotherhood's helping us?" he thought about it then said "And now the institute goes into Defcon four. There's something very wrong here."

"I have a question." Said Keiko, "Whos is this Mysitque?"

"She's a shape shifter, and one of the bad guys. But that's all I can tell you 'cuz that's all I know." Said Amara.

"Oh." Then Keiko looked out to the open Ocean, 'You better be okay Yusuke.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scott sped between two cliff faces and parks the car where a waterfall was flowing. Everyone files out Scott opens the glove box to grab his visor, switching his sunglasses to his visor he gets out and looks at the cliff face.

"Are you sure?" Boom Boom thought out loud.

"Trust me. It's the only way in." Said Scott.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rayne, and Ray left to gather the others to the sub-levels, leaving Kuwabara, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, Bobbie and Sam to try and get the doors open.

"_Why not try using your spirit sword, Kazuma." _His big sister suggested.

"_What! No, he can't!" _Botan panics. _"These people are supposed to think that we are just human!"_

"_Well we have to do something!" _Kuwabara shouts, but before he could form his sword, Sam tried cannon balling into the metal door again, only to slam into it and knocking himself silly.

"Smooth cannonball, I told you we were sealed in. We need to find the others." As he starts walking away guns start popping out of the walls and scaring the heck out of everyone. Bobby backs up "Ah maybe we should wait for them to find us!" He panicked and grabs Sam's shirt and runs out. The others right behind him.

'**Initiating Defcon 4 override. Switching to demolition mode. The Institute will self-destruct in Ten minutes.'**

Moments later Jubilee had made her way into the entrance stairway. She looks around "alright who's fault is this?" she says to no one in particular.

"Hit the deck!" she spun around only to find herself on the floor with Bobbie on top of her. he quickly turns sideways and shoots an ice beam at one of the beam rays on the wall.

Botan, quickly ran toward them, helping the two up, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but move!" they dodge another beam and Ice man shoots another gun off the wall. Ray Crisp runs in and shoots the last gun off the wall with his lightning.

"This place is getting way too unfriendly." Said Jubilee, "we've gotta bust out."

Cannon Ball Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru came behind them when Shizuru said "Well don't try the entrance, Baka here already tried that several times." She gestures to Sam.

"I think we have to shut down the computer." Bobbie instructed. "Find the others and meet me down in the planning room." He said to Ray, Jubilee and Sam. "You guys come with me so you don't get lost." Everyone nods in approval and split up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Outside the X-Jet entrance Scott was making progress climbing the cliff, until he slips on a loose rock and falls back to the ground with a thud.

"Splat," Boom Boom said, "So it's a no go huh?"

"Unless one of you recently developed telekenises, were going to have to go through there." Scott points at the rock.

This put a grin on Tabitha's face, "Alright stand back, this calls for a little bata-bing batta-BOOM!"

"Wait a second!" Keiko blocks her path "You do that and it could cause the rock face to fall on top of us." She explains. Tabitha raises an eyebrow and looks over to Scott.

"She's right it could cause a rock slide. Amara?"

"Alright, I can do this." She says to herself while rubbing her hands. Amara heats up to her Magma form and let's loose a stream of lava. It was quickly making good work melting the rock and when she broke through she powers down.

"Wow." Was all Keiko could say before Tabitha interrupted her.

"So what do you call this, the X-cave?"

Amara Pressed the button on the elevator "ugh, the elevator's not working."

Keiko sighs, "That may be because the mansion is on lockdown."

Scott runs to a door, opens it and starts running, the three girls in hot pursuit.

Scott opens another door and quickly takes out the plasma guns. "Ok let's go." He says and they hurry down the hallway.

'**The institute will self destruct in seven minutes, and thirty seconds.'**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pietro had been trying, and failing, to watch the mutants' battle below with his father, but when he felt a sudden shift in power right beside **them**. He couldn't help but take a peak at the battle that was happening right next to them.

What he was witnessing made his blood run cold. Where Yusuke once was now stood a very different person and had some seriously long, wild hair and blue markings all over his body. (he doesn't know it's Yusuke)

He couldn't believe what happened next.

In a blur, the new guy took out all of his father's partner's clones in one sweep (he didn't bother to remember the guy's name). The long haired guy seemed to be just as fast, if not faster, than himself. 'That's crazy.' He thought. 'Nobody is faster than me.'

"I am Suzaku," Pietro heard him say. "Leader and only survivor of the four saint beasts, no matter how many times you defeat me, I will always rise as long as lightning strikes." Pietro watches Suzaku charge and aims a kick to the new guy's head.

New guy stops the attack by grabbing Suzaku's leg just before it hits his face "Then I'll just have to make sure you can't regenerate at all," he said menacingly. 'That sounds kind of like Yusuke.' Pietro thought as the guy throws Suzaku high in the air. Pietro saw the new guy form a gun shape with his hand and pointed it at Suzaku. Some sort of golden light formed at the tip of his finger, growing brighter, "So long Suzaku! SPIRIT GUN!" The guy shouts and from the tip of his finger a bright light shoots out aiming straight at Suzaku and hits him full force.

"What the…" Pietro watched but had to turn away from the bright light.

Once the light died, they saw no trace of Suzaku anywhere. Fear took over Pietro as he turned back to see a triumphant look on the new guy's face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the mansion, Bobbie was working away fiercely at the computer to try and override the Defcon four program, so far nothing was working.

'**The institute will self destruct in one minute.'**

"Its no good, I can't get this thing disarmed." He says panickly.

Ray had enough of the thing counting down. "Out of my way," he powers up "I'm gonna fry this turkey." Luckily he was interrupted

"Wait!" Said Scott as he and the other girls show up out of nowhere. "You do that and it's all over. And I don't mean in a good way." Keiko makes her way to her friends as Scott starts typing on the computer, "does anyone know who did this?"

"We have no idea." Sunspot answers.

Scott's facial features darkened "Nevermind, I just got my answer."

"Who cares!" both Ray and Kuwabara shout and Ray grabs Scott and starts shaking him "Just get us out the way you came in." he finishes.

"There's no time! Only fifteen seconds left."

"Well what do we do Scott!" asked Amara. Everyone else voices this. And Bobbie agrees

"A safe place from the blast would help." Said Botan and an idea popped in Scott's head.

"Follow me!" he runs off with everyone following.

However, they were running too slow, so Botan materializes her oar "Hop on!" she shouts to Kuwabara and Keiko, they het on and she shoots off. Keiko grabs hold of Shizuru and Magma while Kuwabara grabs Yukina and Bobbie. "Woah?!" shouts Bobbie as he grabs Ray, while Magma locks hands with Tabitha.

'**Five. Four. Three.'**

Scott makes a sharp right with Botan and the other mutants following right behind him.

'**Two. One.'**

The explosion was so intense, almost nothing was left standing.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Yusuke Collapses to the ground slightly worn out, "Nobody threatens my girlfriend, not anymore." He says to himself, grinning triumphantly. He notices the flute lying next to him and grabs it, then thinks about what Koenma had said.

_The artifact shifts into what the user wants it to be, but it does have an original form._

'I wonder what it really is.' He thought, but before he could pocket it a light begins to emanate from the object in question and Yusuke shields his eyes. The light dies down and there lying in Yusuke's hand was- "**A SICK?!**" he shouts, not caring if the mutants near him had heard or not. "A FREAKING STICK! I'm gonna kill that pacifier breath!" he growls angrily. An explosion in the distance breaks him from his rant and he looks down where the fight was still raging on. Yusuke sighs, "I better go help them." And he whistles for Puu.

"Lets go Puu,"

"Puuu…" Puu coos and fly's back to the mutants. Once they were close Yusuke jumps off and lands near Kurama and Hiei. "Suzaku is finished."

Kurama looks at him "Did you get the Flute?"

"Yup, but it isn't a flute, it's a stupid golden stick!" He Pulls out the stick and tosses it to Kurama. "I think you should hang on to it Kurama." He says and Kurama gives him a look. "The longer I have it the more I want to pound Koenma's face in." Kurama nods in understanding. Yusuke looks around at the chaos. "So what did I miss?"

Hiei growls. "That damn Robot is wiping out the mutants like they are bugs on a windshield, the stupid ningens are getting in the way of things and I believe they are filming us as we speak," they watch another mutant go down while a few news choppers hover around the battlefield, making Hiei's eye twitch, "And those damn news choppers are really starting to piss me off."

"_And, _the robot seems to be targeting the mutants only. With us being in our demon forms it isn't giving us a second glance." Kurama added.

"So we help the mutants by taking down that thing?" Yusuke extends his right hand fingers, four of the tips glowed. "I got four shots left before I'm depleted. Let's do this."

They ran into the thick of the battle. The Robot was advancing on Storm whom was unconscious "Hiei."

In a flash Hiei was gone, grabbing Storm within seconds and was gone before the green goop the robot shot even hit the ground.

Frustrated, the Robot fires twice, hitting Spyke and Blob. Kitty, Jean, nightcrawler and Rogue had seen this and tried getting out of the way, but Kitty and Rogue got hit too. They struggled but the green glop solidified. Kitty was able to escape with her density shifting, but Rogue wasn't so lucky.

The robot was on a roll and Hit Beast, then tried hitting Avalanche with the green goop, but before it could Yusuke ran in front of him. "SHOT GUN!" He punches his fist straight, sending several small shots of spirit energy smacking into it and knocking it down.

Yusuke smiles when seeing Lance's face. "Before you ask, it's me, Yusuke. That thing isn't going to be down for long so we need to move."

"What the… y-you just… and the… What are you?"

Yusuke grinned. "Maybe when you're not fighting for your life and I'm not busy defending it, I'll tell you. But in the meantime, RUN!" he shoves Lance out of the way just in time before a giant metal boot lands between them.

Yusuke watched as the robot's optic eyes switch from Lance to Kitty, who happened to be thanking Youko Kurama. Said demon was turned away from the metal nightmare. He didn't even register what was coming next.

The Robot locks aim…

…Kitty looks up…

…The Robot fires…

…Yusuke's eyes went wide…

Too horrified to say anything, Kitty jumps out of the way. Kurama quickly turns around and his eyes widen…

The green Goo hits him, he struggles until it solidifies.

"KURAMA!" Yusuke's shout made everyone stop in there tracks. The robot flies away and Yusuke tries to break the solidified goo to free Kurama, but it was no use. An explosion is heard in the distance and Night Crawler bamphs back with Wanda.

The Professor lands with the Velocity. "Get in, NOW!"

Jean nods, "What about the others!"

"We will have to come back for them."

"He's right" said Storm. "Everyone in!" and they retreated back to the Velocity.

Yusuke was by Kurama's side when Hiei came up to him. "Yusuke we need to go."

"Were not leaving him!"

"We don't have a choice Yusuke!" Hiei snarls. "We'll get him back later but the ningen police are surrounding us as we speak. It won't do Kurama any good if you're in ningen jail and I am in spirit prison for killing them!"

Yusuke growls, but nods anyway. Puu lands next to them and next thing they knew they were in the air and following the velocity back home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

Ok some of it I fixed, I hope I was better, next chapter Yusuke may do something he may regret… or maybe not :)


	12. Breaking Free

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the lack of updates, truth is I really don't have an excuse except that I didn't know how to start this off… or continue it. BUT I will _not_ give up on this.

So without further ado, here's chapter 12 ;)

English- "regular"

Japanese- "_italics"_

Makai- "**bold"**

Thoughts- 'like this'

Electronic voice- **'like this'**

**Disclamer – I own nothing…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In the Velocity going home, everyone was fixing some of the more serious wounds that need attended to when Kurt looked out the window and gasped. "What happened?!" Outside, lay the mansion in ruins.

The others gasped and Jean stutters "What about… Where are the students?!"

No one was more horrified than Yusuke and Hiei. They both looked down and they're eyes widened.

"Keiko/Yukina." they whisper simultaneously.

As soon as the Velocity and Puu land in the front yard everyone runs out/hops off and races towards the rubble.

Jean looks around franticly. "I don't' see them." She says to the others. "Bobby! AMARA!"

"KEIKO!" the young Toushin screams.

"Over here." Everyone turns to the sound of the voice. They all see the rest of the mutants making they're way over when Scott and Keiko breaks apart from the group. Keiko keeps on running, past Jean hugging Scott, and falls into Yusuke's open arms. (Yusuke is still in his demon form)

"Are you ok? I thought you were-" he glances at what was left of the mansion "_I thought I lost you."_

Keiko breaks apart and gazes into his eyes "I'll never leave you without saying goodbye. You should know that, Yusuke."

He smiles at her and hugs her again.

"I was so worried." The two hear Jean say, hug cut short. "How did you guys survive this?!" she asks

"It was awesome!" said Kuwabara and Shizuru roll her eyes.

"Scott got us into Cerebro room just in time." said Ray "With the help of Botan, Keiko and Kuwabara." Yukina adds.

"It almost didn't hold up, but Botan had Bobbie and Yukina freeze us inside an ice orb while Botan put a barrier around it." Said Amara, then she turns to the two, "Which, I still don't know how you two did that." looking at said girls suspiciously and amasement.

Scott ignored everyone and marched right up to Charles, picking him up by the collar of his jacket. "It was you. You did this!" He throws the professor to the ground and was about to go after him some more when Kurt and Bobbie pulled him back.

Then the unthinkable happened. The professor laughed… and stood up! "Yes, I _did _do it." He said as he shifted into Mystique. "And now things are about to get. Much. Worse." She said with a fang toothed grin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**I was tempted to stop here, but you guys suffered enough :)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They couldn't believe it. It was Mystique the whole time?!

"You did this! You destroyed it all!" shouted Scott. "I saw it on the security replay, you locked those kids in there _with _some innocent by standards and set it to blow."

"How long have you been impersonating the professor!?" Storm demands "Where is he!"

This set off a series of shouts as everyone got closer to get a piece of her. Through the bickering, Yusuke's anger was getting to the point where he was shaking.

Jean was trying to read Mystique's mind "Don't. bother trying to probe my mind, it wont work."

"Eh, she's blocking me somehow. I'm not getting anything."

"Then she better start unblocking, NOW!"

This caused Yusuke to snap. "Hiei. Mind. NOW!" Everyone, except for Mystique and Scott, turned around at the shout, curious on why Yusuke would ask Hiei something that he cannot do.

"**Do not order me around!" **he snaps back. He reached for his bandanna and loosened it before he froze.

"I hear sirens." He said to the young Toushin.

"If you ever want to see Xavier again you will Back Off!" Mystique and Scott Continued to argue.

"They are getting louder Yusuke."

"Will you two stop fighting for just one second and listen!" everyone stopped mid sentence.

When the Mutants heard the noise though, it was too late. They were already being surrounded.

"They must have followed us here!" said a shocked Kitty.

Cop cars swerved to block any escape routes and the officers piled out. "Everyone, Freeze!" one said.

Yukina looked to Shizuru. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" she asks innocently, however Bobbie had other ideas.

Raising his hands he freezes himself and shoots a beam of ice underneath the officers' feet. "No problem." He says. As the officers slip and fall on the ice covered ground.

Soon after, everyone scrambles. Some got surrounded by other cars, but Ray made the cars explode so they could escape.

Kuwabara was busy defending Yukina, easily taking out the officers guns with his spirit sword and then knocking them out with a punch in the gut.

More officers piled around them and forced the brotherhood gang to retreat into the nearby woods, with Wanda taking out their perpetrators' guns in the process.

Hiei easily avoided the ningen cops, but was a little ticked when he saw Kuwabara almost let Yukina get captured. (Kuwabara wasn't watching his back, luckily Shizuru was there.)

The officers began launching canisters near Hiei and everyone else and smoke started spewing out. 'Hn, If they think this will slow me down then they thought-' he paused mid thought as some sort of strange sensation hit him. He blinks his eyes only to find out that it made the sensation worse.

That's when it happened.

A single tear trickled down his cheek, turning black with a red tint, and solidifying before it hit the ground. "iie!" He quickly grabs the tear gem and dashes out of the cloud of smoke and straight to Yukina and Kuwabara. "Get Yukina out of here now!"

"Why, what's going on?"

"That gas makes your eyes water." He glared hard at the carrot top "Remember what happens when she cries?" It came out more as a statement than a question.

Kuwabara was shocked "They have tear gas!" he shouts. The mutants, Yusuke, Shizuru, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan heard. "Botan get Yukina and Keiko in the air!" Yusuke shouts at the shinigami.

"On it!" she quickly pulls out her oar and takes flight, grabbing said two and flying high.

Yusuke dodged another officer and punches him in the gut, successfully knocking him out when a police car with Jean, Kitty, Bobbie and Kurt in it zooms off.

He looks around the battlefield. Storm had picked up Scott and begins to fly off. "Puu!" he shouts.

His spirit beast lands beside him with Shizuru and Hiei already on and quickly jumps on himself. "Puu, get Kuwabara." Seconds later, Kuwabara was in Puu's talons.

"Thanks Urameshi." Kuwabara's gravelly voice said below him.

They hear Scott say something about meeting at lookout point tonight. And since they had no idea where that was… Yusuke did what any person would have done… he followed closely behind Storm.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jean, Kitty, Kurt and Bobbie were waiting impatiently at lookout point. Bobbie was pacing back and fourth when he hears a noise. Spooked he fires an ice beam at a tree.

"Hey, hey, chill. It's just us." Said Scott as he and Storm came out from the tree line.

They hear a flapping noise behind them and turn around to see Long haired, body tattooed Yusuke, Green multi-eyed Hiei and the Kuwabara siblings riding on top of Puu's back. Shortly after, Botan arrives with Yukina and Keiko.

Scott goes straight up to Yusuke "You have a lot of explaining to do, but for now we have something more important to deal with."

"Yeah, I'm a little on the paranoia side, it seems like everyone out there is hunting mutants."

"Get used to it." Everyone whips their heads to the new, not-so-friendly, voice. Yusuke,Hiei and Kuwabara instantly on high alert.

"Mystique." Scott spat "We want answers!"

"When I'm ready." She spat back. She holds in a sigh "look, I want all of you to know that I had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose our _little_ _secret_ to the world. It's a new world out there and we're going to need new leadership. If anything this proves that Xavier was wrong."

"What are you doing here Mystique?" Jean asks/demands "What do you want from us."

"Hn, don't you get it." All eyes were on Hiei now, "She wants the same thing we want."

She nods at the short haired green demon, if not a bit ticked that he knew, "The military has taken a member of my team, I want him back."

"Why." Yusuke aims his right index finger right at Mystique. "Give me a reason not to end you right here and now."

"Yusuke" Keiko whispers.

Rage started to consume him. "I left my friend with those… those monsters because baldy, no - _you_- went and ordered a retreat!" his tattoos started to glow and Mystique took a timid step back. "Tell me, how are we supposed to get our friends back?!"

"I-I don't know. I don't know where to start looking!"

"Maybe I can help." Everyone turns to see a man with an eye patch emerge from the woods.

"MAN, is there _anyone _who didn't know about this secret meeting?" Kurt complains.

"Who are you, what do you want?!"

"Nick Fury, agent of S.H.E.I.L.D." he introduced then turns towards Scott and Storm. "I've been tracking you for hours."

"Shield?" Kurt asks Scott.

"Logan told me about them. They're like a super C.I.A."

"I strongly suggest you forget we were ever here." The Brotherhood gets into a fighting stance. With the snap of his fingers, twenty or so S.H.E.I.L.D. agents emerge from the woods, guns drawn.

Instinctively, Hiei draws his katana. Fury snaps his fingers again and the agents stand down. "That's just to prove a point. If I wanted to capture you, you would be captured."

"Hn, doubt it." Hiei murmurs low enough for Botan, Yukina and Yusuke to hear.

"Then what do you want?" Storm demands.

Nick gives her a device that holds schematics and blueprints of the facility they will need to infiltrate.

Mystique asks why he is helping them and his only answer was that he had his reasons and that he couldn't get involved officially. But before he could get away, Yusuke steps in front of him.

"How much do you really know?"

"Step aside, I already told you I can't get officially involved."

"And why is that, exactly." Said Hiei, his sword aimed at the new play toy.

Sensing a threat, Nick snaps his fingers again. The agents raise they're weapons.

"Hiei."

"_Shut it."_ Hiei swipes his sword to the side and disappears. Only to re-appear seconds later, once his Katana was fully sheathed, all of the guns the agents were holding fell apart.

Seeing this Fury had no choice. "I'm guessing your not mutants, are you."

Yusuke gives him a fang toothed grin "That's for us to know, and for you _not_ to find out. Now, why can't you get involved?"

Nick suppresses a sigh "The Council thinks that all mutants are a threat, but I don't think that," His eye lands on the X-Men "Some fight the good fight." He returns his gaze back to Yusuke "I can't get involved or the council will kick me out, and I have too much good I still need to do in this organization to be fired." With that he and his agents leave.

"Well, that was weird." Said Kitty.

"_Shimatta!"_ Yusuke shouts. "I'm going to kill that pacifier breath!" frustrated, he slams his fist on a nearby boulder, breaking it.

"Yusuke calm down." Keiko stares into his crimson eyes, "We will get Kurama back, then we can go home and pretend like this never happened."

"Your right." He gives her a smile, "But if I ever see Eye patch _anywhere_ in Japan…" he let the threat hang.

Shuzuru puts her hand on Yusuke's shoulder. "We should go. We're not doing Kurama any good standing around here."

"Alright. We'll split into two teams, Scott you take-'

"I'll take that." Mystique swipes the device and the two women start bickering again.

"That's enough!" Yusuke shouts and Grabs hold of the device. "Kuwabara, here." He tosses it to the carrot top "Study those schematics so we can get our team mates back so _we_ can get the hell off this damned rock."

"We will need some transportation."

"Well I have Puu, and Botan can fly on her Oar, what about the rest of you?"

"The Velocity." Storm said. "But it's probably being guarded. We will have to be careful when retrieving it."

"I'm not going." Wanda said suddenly.

"Vhy not?"

"I want to know for myself that Magneto is really gone. If my brother was there, then there may be a chance that he is still alive. I need to make him pay for what he did to me." She said with a bit of hatred in the last sentence.

"Well if she's going, then I'm going with her." Said Toad. "For protection, of course." He said hastily after seeing Wanda's glare.

"Fine. Just don't slow me down" she said finally and Toad jumped in the air with joy. Moments later the two groups split up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Being locked up in a solid plastic cell box was definitely not on Youko Kurama's 'to-do' list. That said, being pissed off was an understatement.

Youko had been freed from his green prison a while ago. Now he, Spyke, Rogue and Beast were patiently waiting for they're captors to finish freeing Blob from his green prison and for Logan to wake up from the stretcher, when his eye twitched. 'Why didn't I dodge that attack?' he silently thought while not-so-silently growls, catching Evan's attention. "Did you get caught in the cross fire?" Spyke asks, not knowing who Youko really is.

Youko fixed his golden gaze upon the spiky mutant, smiling inside at his reaction, and then turned his head straight. "I suppose you could say that." 'Koenma is going to get an ear full when we get back.' He thought bitterly.

He silently cursed himself. 'All I need is a distraction, then I can-' his thoughts were interrupted upon Logan's awakening.

He struggled, until one of the scientists came over and started talking/interrogating him.

Once the scientist left to help with getting Blob out, Logan twists his head as far as he could behind him, he sees his fellow Mutants held in plastic cells. But then he sees someone he thought he would never see…

A demon from Japan…

"Well, I've heard stories, but I never would have thought I'd see with my own eyes," Kurama swiveled one ear forward, "So tell me, how did a demon like yourself end up here?" If the silver hair, Fox ears and tail didn't capture Rogue, Spyke and Beast's attention, then that question certainly did.

Kurama's ear twitched and he flicks his tail once. "I Know your not as dumb as you look." He smirks mischievously. "Think about it."

They're eyes lock on to each other. Logan was about to give up when the demons golden gaze flickered an emerald green and back. That's when he realized _"Shuichi?"_

The demon smiles _"So you do recognize me, I was beginning to question your intelligence."_

Logan growls "So how did you get caught?"

This time his eye twitched, agitated yet embarrassed, "I… was blindsided."

Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"Quiet down over there!"

Kurama unintentionally barred his teeth at the guard, who backed away quickly, and turned his attention back to the mutant. "Got any ideas on how to get out of here?"

Logan tests his restraints one more time before answering "No, but when I do you'll know."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Taking back the Velocity? Easy. Finding the secret facility? Easy, with directions and schematics.

Infiltrating said facility? A lot harder than it looks.

"I think we should go this way."

"And I think we should enter through here."

"And what if they see us coming in through there?"

"Let them come, they can't out match us."

Mystique and Storm have been going at it for quite some time and was seriously starting to give Hiei a headache.

"Damn-it, we're getting nowhere." Said a frustrated Yusuke. "How about we do this. Mystique you find a way to shut down the cameras and let us know when you have. Storm you Keiko and Shizuru stay out here and have the transportation ready while keeping an eye out, out here. The rest of us will go in and break the others free."

"Well its better than nothing." Said Scott. "let's go."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Logan looked around to see if anyone was looking. When the close was clear he nods his head at Spyke, who nods back and shoots out one of his bone spikes, successfully breaking one of the restraints holding Logan down. He wasted no time and sliced the rest apart.

"He's loose!" a guard shouts. Logan quickly knocks the guard out and slashes Spyke's cell door.

"Get the others out, I'll deal with the guards."

Youko quickly takes out his rose whip, complete with thorns, and slashes his door into several pieces. "You will need help." He smirks at Spyke's open mouth. Logan nods and the two get positioned by the door while Spyke broke Rouge and Beast free.

The scientists working on breaking the Blob free suddenly stopped to assist the guards when they hear cracking sounds. Blob had finally broken free and grabs the cylinder cell he was in and throws it at a wall, trapping the scientist within it. Logan and Kurama knockout the rest of the guards and Beast grabs them and throws them in with the scientists. "It's for your protection." He says and sets off with the others who are already running down the hall. The alarms were blaring all over the place.

They ran for a short distance before running into they're rescuers. "H-how did you get out?!" asked Kitty

"How did you get in?" Rogue replies.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Logan asks while glaring at a certain blue mutant. Said mutant glares right back.

"Forget that, we need to get out of here!" Lance half shouts.

"Kuwabara, where to?"

The carrot top takes a quick look at the schematics and shouts "That way!" They take off running again.

Everyone had turned the last corner and bolted towards the exit. "The gate's closing, ve're not going to make it!"

"Just keep running!" Hurried Scott.

Everyone was mere feet from the gates when they fully closed. "We're trapped!"

Yusuke ran up "The hell we are!" he says while bringing his right arm up, pointing his right index finger already lit with spirit energy at the gates and shouts "SPIRIT GUN!" the energy releases and blasts a giant hole through the gates. The blast kept going until it shifted into the sky. The mutants stared at him, completely stunned.

Kurama's ear swiveled to the left, hearing footstep getting closer "What are you waiting for… MOVE!"

Storm had created a dense fog, one that if anyone would go into it, they would get lost in seconds. Thankfully Kurama, with his keen senses (They're better than Logan's) quickly led the group to the Velocity and Puu. Hiei and Yusuke quickly hop on Puu while everyone else piles inside the velocity and they were in the air once again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hey guess what… the next chapter should be much, much sooner **

**I am very very sorry if this chapter sucks. Please let me know how you all feel in a review and if I get to it I can fix some things 'cuz I'm still trying to find my writing style.**

**Happy holidays everyone ^_^**


End file.
